Amor Fati
by PaperCandles
Summary: Hawk Moth has been defeated and five years have passed. Marinette now works for 'Agreste Design' and her boss happens to be Adrien... Which is bad because he rejected her 5 years ago... For Ladybug
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy reading! I enjoyed writing it :)**

 ** _Amor fati_ is a Latin phrase that may be loosely translated as "love of fate" or "love of one's fate". It is used to describe an attitude in which one sees everything that happens in one's life, including suffering and loss, but also love and happiness. I liked it because it fits with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

Somewhere in the French town Paris, was a little business called 'Agreste Design'. The little company was three years old, but in the little time of existence, it had become very popular.

The ground floor was a clothes shop, with every kind of clothes available. Wedding-, prom- or dance clothes. At least fancy clothes.

The first floor was the designing section. They took care of the designing orders if a customer had a specific wish. Only three people worked there, and one just arrived...

"Good morning, Sabrina!" A black haired woman said cheerful as she walked inside.

"Good morning, Marinette." Sabrina said cheerful back with a smile as she stood up from her desk chair. Sabrina did change quite a bit. Her hair got longer and she got rid of her glasses. Her facial features were very feminine, but her body didn't have much shape.

Sabrina got hired to take care of appointments and financial business. It was ideal to hire her, because she was very loyal, smart and she still had connections with Chloé. Chloé now too had a small designing business, funded by her father. They often worked together and it went great.

Marinette walked to her office and saw the paperwork on her desk. She sighed and scratched her head, as she saw it had been piling up. She just got through all the paperwork and now she had even more...

She had a little office, but it was at least a room, so she could close her door if she wanted some privacy. Her desk filled most of the room, but she didn't care, because it made it cozy. Marinette sat down and looked at all the paperwork, seeing what kind of assignments arrived. She opened her upper drawer and she opened her purse with a smile. Some things never changed.

"Hello, Tikki." Marinette whispered with a smile. "The upper drawer is open."

A red little creature floated out of her purse and went towards the upper drawer. Inside the drawer was a self-made bed and some packages with biscuits and cookies. "Aw, you cleaned it in here." The little kwami said with appreciation. Marinette smiled and closed the drawer a bit.

"Good morning." Marinette looked up in surprise, looking at her boss as she heard his voice. He stood at the door opening and smiled apologetic "We got a lot of assignments, but we are going to do them together. So don't be scared, seeing all the paperwork on your desk." he explained.

Marinette smiled and nodded, feeling relieved all the paperwork wasn't only for her. "I'm glad." she answered. He walked away and the woman sighed. Everything went great. She had a good paying job with nice colleagues, her own office and her own little design corner. One problem though... Her boss was Adrien...

Not that much of a problem, really, but she confessed to him a few years ago... And he rejected. That was a problem... She wasn't sure if things were awkward or if it was just her womanly mind turning herself crazy. She grabbed the paperwork and read the assignments. She was trying to concentrate but her mind slipped away. Everything went so fast in 5 years. One moment, she was 15 and confessed to Adrien. The other moment she was 20 and working with Adrien...

And if Adrien had gotten ugly in those 5 years, she wouldn't mind. But no, of course. He suddenly got turned into some sort of godlike man. She wasn't even talking about his smooth voice, his broad shoulders, the slight muscles he had, his emerald green eyes or his silky golden hair.

No.

His sweet, kind personality was the worst godlike feature he had.

She sighed again and wanted to throw all the assignments away and cry. You'd think she would get used to it after working there for 6 months, but she couldn't. "Tikki, I think I'm gonna cry..."

Tikki looked at her from the drawer with a soft pout. "I'm sorry I can't help you with humanly love... Maybe Alya can..." Marinette gasped and suddenly stood up, running to Adrien's office. She stood at his door opening and looked at him. He looked surprised back at her and she bit her lip, holding some scowling back. He looked so freaking beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I'm having lunch with Alya this afternoon. Is that a problem with the assignments?" She asked nervous. Even though it was Adrien, her friend and crush, it was still her boss. Even though he doesn't like to be called like that.

"No, we don't have any deadlines." he said with a sweet smile. Marinette gave a sweet smile back, but her mind said: 'Please, don't smile like that or I'm really going to cry!'

"Thank you." She said as she went back to her office.

"Marinette?" Sabrina suddenly said. The black haired girl stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the one who called her "I'm getting some coffee. Do you want some too?"

"Sure, a cinnamon roll and a vanilla latte, please." Marinette said with a sweet smile as she went back. She sat down on her chair and sighed. She looked at her belly and pouted. Maybe she shouldn't have chosen a cinnamon roll, but a carrot instead... She was getting too curvy nowadays... She rubbed her face to wake up a bit. She sat up straight and groaned. Time for some paperwork.

* * *

Marinette wrote everything important down in her notebook. Adrien already came by to split the paperwork so they both could do some work. She looked at her watch and smiled. She stretched her arms. It was lunchtime! She stood up and grabbed her purse. She looked into her upper drawer and Tikki was sleeping.

"I missed you!" Marinette looked up and she saw Alya coming into her office. She smiled and they hugged each other.

"I missed you too!" she said with a grin. "Let's go." Marinette grabbed her purse and wanted to leave fast, but she was too late. Adrien walked towards them.

"Alya! Long time no see. How are you?" he asked with a smile. Marinette got nervous and wanted to go. Alya always made it really awkward whenever she got in the office.

"It's going great! It really has been a long time." She looked at Marinette and smiled. Here it comes... "I believe Marinette has gotten even more beautiful since I have seen her!" she looked at Adrien with still the same face painted on her face. "Don't you think so too, boss?"

"We're leaving!" Marinette suddenly said, grabbing Alya by her arm and dragging her away. They closed the door behind them and Adrien and Sabrina got left behind. Adrien's lips turned into a thin line and he walked back to the office, closing the door behind him. Sabrina looked with surprise as he closed his door. Was he mad? Did Alya say something wrong?

The blonde sat down on his chair and he looked outside his window, seeing Marinette and Alya walking over the street. His hand and elbow supported the weight of his head and he pouted slightly. He turned and looked at his desk, seeing Marinette's notebook. He grabbed it and looked at her summaries of the assignments.

Adrien rubbed his forehead as he thought. He once again looked outside the window, but they weren't in sight anymore. He turned to look at his desk and he put his head on his desk, closing his eyes.

How the hell did this all happen? Well, it all started because of his father…

His father thought it would be a good idea to open a new company, but he needed employees. So he thought of another idea, which was a design contest. The price was a job at 'Agreste Design'.

"And the winner is Marinette." Adrien whispered. His father still traveled a lot, so someone had to become the boss and his father had chosen him… He didn't want to, but it still happened.

Adrien opened his eyes, his gaze landing on Marinette's notebook. It laid open and her handwriting was visible. He grabbed it and looked better. Even her handwriting looked beautiful.

Even? Yes, even.

Adrien frowned and pouted. He really couldn't deny it. Marinette really did get more beautiful every time he saw her. Not only just beautiful. It even was equivalent to a goddess.

She looked really good everyday. Her hairstyle was still the same, but now she had a ponytail. She always carried a pencil in her ponytail for when she had to write down something fast. Her body became more feminine through the years. She had beautiful curves, right on the places where it had to be. Her waist line was small, but her hips were beautiful. Other parts on her body also did get curvy, but he was a gentleman, so he tried not to look.

Her face… Not even the greatest artist could make something that beautiful with an oil painting. Her face also got very feminine and the blush on her face represented the cuteness still visible on her more adult face.

Her eyes sparkled even more than 5 years ago. They were big and beautifully blue like the sea. He could drown in them if he looked too long. Her nose was still adorable, cute and small. Her lips... She wore lip gloss now to accentuate the fullness... As if she needed that.

He frowned and pouted. He still kept thinking about 5 years ago, when he rejected her. Does she hate him? He hoped not... And he felt really bad constantly thinking about it. Not because he might have hurt her, which he did and he knew, but also because he was thinking if she still liked him...

Because he started to like her...

To be honest, he already liked her... But he rejected because he liked someone else more... But he hadn't seen his crush for three years.

"What should I do…" Adrien whispered.

"Relax! That's what you should do!" Adrien gasped and turned around, looking at his little black kwami who came back from his daily outside adventure "A lot of things happen for a reason!" He explained, floating around as Adrien looked with a cocked eyebrow at him. He floated in the air as if he was lying, with his fist under his head.

"The girl you like now, works for you. How big is the chance of that happening?" He said with a grin "Instead of avoiding her, something you are kind of doing now, you should talk to her."

Adrien pouted and looked with half lidded eyes. Is he going to take advice from a humanoid, weird creature?

What if she hates me?" he muttered.

"Yes!" Plagg yelled ecstatic, making Adrien shocked. He looked at his door, wondering if Sabrina heard anything. "Let's make a deal! I know exactly where Marinette and Alya just went. I will eavesdrop and hear what they are talking about and find out what she thinks of you!"

The blonde looked with slightly widened eyes. That was a good idea. He cocked one eyebrow all up and his mouth corner raised into a smirk. "What do you want?" he knew Plagg wasn't going to do it for free.

"Camembert. A week long. The most expensive." Adrien snorted and rolled his eyes. He pointed his index finger towards Plagg and Plagg put his hand on it.

"Deal." They shaked hands? Fingers? They sealed the deal and Plagg went outside. Adrien watched him go and he walked towards the door, yelling "Sabrina, could you buy me the most expensive, oldest camembert? Seven pieces?"

Sabrina looked up and surprise could be seen in her eyes "I didn't know you liked camembert that much?" She said, looking at him.

He grinned sweetly "It disgusts me." he closed the door and Sabrina looked dumbfounded.

"... Eh?"

* * *

Marinette was playing with her straw in her drink and Alya was talking about her job and Nino. Marinette didn't really listen. She didn't notice the little black kwami floating behind her. "Should I quit?"

Alya stopped with talking after Marinette's question. Plagg listened intently. "What?" Alya asked "Why do you want to quit? You like the work right?"

"I love it." Marinette said, now putting her fork in her salad "But I have the idea everything is awkward with Adrien..."

Plagg's expression saddened. Did she really hate him?

"Oh..." Alya said. She could understand "Did he do something wrong?"

Marinette stared at her salad, as if it looked really interesting "I feel as if he is avoiding me... He doesn't look at me..."

Plagg groaned. He knew Adrien shouldn't have ignored her. He didn't do it on purpose. If only Plagg could show himself and explain to her Adrien found her beautiful and he just couldn't stare longer than 5 seconds... But they would get startled because they had no idea what a kwami was...

"I don't know if he hates me or if it's just me..." she muttered. "It has been for six months now. Just going to work, saying 'hi', talking about work, and saying 'bye' and going home." she explained.

'He doesn't hate you!' Plagg seethed softly. He was going to head-butt that guy soon!

"Just try it for another few months... Maybe it will turn out just fine..." Alya explained, giving her her undivided support. Plagg nodded, agreeing with her. But he still had no clue if Marinette liked Adrien or not... "Do you know who he likes?"

"No, and I'm never going to ask."

"Just try and talk with each other..."

Marinette looked at her friend, who looked worried. "What if he doesn't like me?" Plagg's ear twitched. Was that a hint? "What if he rejects me again...?"

That was a hint! Plagg pumped his little fists into the air in excitement.

"I don't know... Maybe you should find out who he likes. Maybe he still likes that girl or it's over and you can give it a try and win him over?" Plagg nodded, totally agreeing with Alya.

"I don't know..."

Plagg floated away fast. He had heard enough and he wanted Camembert.

Adrien read Marinette's notebook and read the summaries of the assignments. He screeched in pain when something hard flew against the back of his head. He turned around, seeing Plagg floating in front of him. "Why did you do-"

Plagg now bumped against his forehead, and Adrien gasped. Adrien grabbed him fast in between his two hands, stopping Plagg from moving. "Why did you do that!" Adrien asked shocked.

"That girl really likes you a lot!" Plagg suddenly said, biting Adrien's thumb. But it didn't hurt. His teeth were too little. Adrien's lips parted slowly, hearing what Plagg just said. "She even wants to quit, because she thinks you hate her and you avoid her! You hurt her!" Plagg said, trying to bite harder and trying to move.

"She... Wants to quit?"

Plagg stopped with moving and looked at Adrien. "That's what she said. Alya convinced her to stay longer. She is afraid to get hurt again." Plagg explained. Adrien let go of Plagg when he heard Marinette arrive. He looked at the clock and lunch time was over.

He opened his door and looked at her office, seeing she closed her door. He frowned. Normally he would give them privacy when their doors were closed... He looked towards Sabrina's office. Her door was open. He inhaled his breath and he walked towards Marinette's office. He had to make sure she wasn't going to quit. He wouldn't forgive himself. He knocked the door.

Marinette looked up and closed her upper drawer fast. She bought a cookie for Tikki and she wanted to talk with her, but she suddenly got interrupted. "Yeah?" She asked, suspecting it to be Sabrina with an important announcement. The door opened and her heart skipped, seeing her boss. He closed the door behind her and she turned pale. W... What was going on?

Adrien thought for a second. 'Look longer at her than 5 seconds... Even if you blush, look at her longer.' he chanted his mantra. He walked towards her with her notebook in his hand. He gave it to her and she looked with slight confusion. Was he going to say something? Did she do something wrong? Since when did she become this insecure?

His gaze went to her eyes. Green met blue, but he already looked away fast. "We have a lot of assignments these days, so if you'd like a day of or so, I don't mind." he said, looking at her again. He saw her worried frown. Did that come out wrong? "B-Because I want to make it as comfortable as possible for you. And you haven't taken one day off, and I don't want you to become sick." He suddenly said, turning into a defense mode.

She stared at him, but a small smile slowly forming onto her luscious lips... Those beautiful, luscious, pink li- Concentrate!

"Thank you." She said with pinkish cheeks and the sweetest smile he had ever seen. "I will think about your offer. But I will finish a dress today first." She said, putting her notebook away. Adrien smiled. This looked like a good sign. She seemed happy. He walked away again and closed the door behind him. An intense blush grew on his cheeks and he was happy she couldn't see it.

"Here is you camembert. Are you getting sick?" Adrien gasped and looked next to him, seeing Sabrina.

"No, thanks." he said, taking the Camembert. It smelled really bad...

Marinette looked at her closed door with scarlet cheeks. That was sudden. What happened? She opened her upper drawer and looked at Tikki "How sweet of him." Tikki said. Marinette looked at the door again, and Tikki floated with her big cookie.

"Yeah..." she said as she stood up. She walked to her design corner and looked at the designed dress. It was almost finished. It only needed some finishing touches. "I don't know what suddenly happened. He even looked at me. I felt like he avoided me... But maybe I'm wrong." she explained, grabbing a few needles.

Tikki hummed softly and looked outside. Maybe she could go on a small adventure outside. She looked at Marinette and saw she was into her work again. In some sort of trance. She liked the peace. Hawk Moth had been defeated for 5 years now, and it got quiet outside, but Tikki had a lot of experience. She knew it wasn't going to last for long, so she could better enjoy it.

Tikki smiled and floated towards the window, going on a trip around town.

* * *

Adrien yawned and stretched, snapping a muscle in a good way. He looked outside and it had gotten dark. He looked at the clock and the work day was over. He walked out of his office, but he noticed Sabrina had gone away, but Marinette was still in her office. He cocked an eyebrow and Plagg noticed it too. They both went towards her door. Adrien opened the door softly, but he didn't see her. He looked further and he saw her in her little design corner, working on a dress. Plagg hid under Adrien's jacket.

"Knock knock." Adrien said out loud. Marinette gasped and looked behind her, seeing Adrien. "It's late. Shouldn't you go home?"

Marinette smiled, making his heart skip. "I will finish the dress soon and then I'll go home." she explained, working further on the dress. "I will lock the place up. Rose also already went home."

"Ok..." Adrien said worried. When was she going to eat dinner? "I'll see you tomorrow then." He said.

"Good night." Marinette said, not looking at him because she was very busy with the dress. Adrien walked out of the office and frowned. He looked around. Rose really was gone. Rose took care of the business downstairs, like selling the clothes and she loved to do it because she loved to dress other people. Adrien frowned and looked up, seeing the lights on in her office. He smiled and walked away, thinking about something.

* * *

Marinette smiled and looked at the dress. It almost seemed done. She looked up when she heard a sound from downstairs and when heard someone coming upstairs. She shrugged and went further.

Someone knocked her door after 15 minutes and she looked up in surprise. The door opened and she saw Adrien again. He made a motion with his hand for her to come towards him. She frowned and put her needles down, walking towards his. She followed him, but she thought it was strange for her to follow him, especially since he hadn't said anything.

He opened the door of his office and Marinette looked with slight confusion and surprise. Adrien's desk got decorated with a candle and a table cloth. There also were two plastic plates and two pizza boxes. "Tada!" He said with a grin. Marinette walked inside and looked. She then looked at him, her beautiful eyes eliminated by the candle light. "You haven't had dinner right? I didn't want you to work with an empty stomach, so… Tada!" He said again.

Marinette's lips parted as she looked. "Sit down!" Adrien offered, preparing a chair for her. She sat down and she was speechless. Adrien also sat down and he opened a pizza box. "I have Quatro staggioni and Salami." He said, grabbing a piece for her. She looked at him, and he looked at her. He looked away fast when he felt a blush grow onto his cheeks. She looked even more beautiful with the candle light.

"I'm speechless." He looked at her and he saw the smile on her beautiful lips. She accepted her piece, but he unconsciously kept staring at her. He shouldn't have lit a candle… She looked more beautiful if that even was possible.

Marinette noticed him staring and she blushed "I... Is there something on my face?" She asked embarrassed. Adrien's eyes widened, only now noticing he had been staring.

"N-Nothing. There's nothing." Adrien said, looking at his pizza and trying not to look at her. They ate their pizza in silence again, but Adrien frowned his eyebrows. Was this really how it's going to be?

He put his pizza on his plate and he put his hands on his face. Marinette looked worried at him. Was he mad? He really had been acting weird today.

"Are you o-"

"We need to talk." Adrien suddenly said, interrupting Marinette. Adrien looked at Marinette from in between his fingers. She looked really worried and sad. And even still, she looked like a goddess.

"I'm sorry if I'm going to say something wrong or if I hurt you..." Adrien said softly, looking her in her eyes. Her eyebrows frowned even deeper. "But could you please... Not look so freaking beautiful everyday?" He muttered under his hand, looking away as the candle light illuminated his blush. It wasn't hard to miss, really.

Adrien's gaze turned to look at the woman across from him. Said woman looked with widened eyes after his sudden exclamation. "W-what?"

He knew she wouldn't get it. Of course not. He just said something stupid. Stupid, stupid... She looked frozen and her expression didn't change. "L-Let me explain..." Adrien said nervous, thinking he might have actually hurt her "I know it's wrong for me saying that. Especially after rejecting you, but I just want to get some things straight..." he said.

Mariette's expression now turned hurt. OK, he hurt her. He was sure now. "We both got mature and I think we both feel a weird atmosphere especially now I'm your... Boss..." He said the last word with disgust "I know I'm the cause of it..." he said. He looked at her again, and her expression didn't change again. He frowned, not sure if it was a lost cause, or if he should just try and explain further.

"I can't look at you longer than 5 seconds." Adrien said, looking at his plate. "That's why I don't look at you. Not because I hate you, not because I don't want you. I just can't."

That didn't explain anything at all "W... Why can't you look. Did I do something wrong?" She asked. Adrien looked at her with widened eyes. Wait, she thought she hurt him? He thought he hurt her.

"N-No! Not at all!" he explained. "It's just..." he looked away again. The five seconds were over. "Whenever I look at you, I just remember rejecting you and your pained face... You running away while crying... I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Marinette's frown turned deeper. "If you don't want to hurt me more, then just look at me. I have the feeling you don't like me at all because you're always avoiding me." she explained. She was right though. He did avoid her subconsciously.

Adrien frowned and looked at her. His green orbs met her blue ones.

Adrien stared at her, inspecting the beautiful face of hers. He felt the blush creep onto his face, but he didn't look away. He didn't want to hurt her, so he kept staring.

Marinette was staring back, happy he didn't stop. He did what she asked, and she appreciated it. Her pupils slowly dilated after she noticed he blushed. He blushed? Her lips slowly parted and Adrien noticed that too.

"I didn't joke when I asked you to look less beautiful." Adrien said with a smile.

She kept staring at him, not believing what he was saying. Did she fall asleep and was this all a dream? "I-I..." she muttered. Adrien was inspecting her whole face. Even the little freckles on her little button nose became visible.

"I don't get it." she could finally manage to mutter "How did this happen? How come you're suddenly saying things like this?"

He frowned, but he hadn't stopped staring at her. "Even though I rejected you, we were still friends... But after some time I began to have feelings for you..."

Marinette laughed softly, but her laugh wasn't a real one. It felt bad... She was hurt, and he suddenly liked her? Now what? Laugh it off and forget what happened?

"I'm not asking you to suddenly forgive me for hurting you, but I at least wanted to explain..." Marinette nodded and looked at her pizza. "I don't want you to quit when you think it's too awkward here. You are a great designer and I just want you to stay here."

Marinette looked at him again, now a smile slowly growing on her lips. Again those beautiful glossed lips... "Thank you..." she said "For explaining. I feel better now..."

Why couldn't she just tell him she still liked him?

"I'm glad." Adrien said with a grin, making Marinette's heart skip a beat. They ate their pizza's in silence, but Marinette couldn't help it. She still felt awkward, because Adrien did, kind of, confess...

Marinette's gaze went towards Adrien. She looked away fast because Adrien was still staring at her. He was eating his pizza as he was staring at her. Creepy? Sure. But the butterflies in his belly made it feel intoxicating, so he didn't think about it.

She ate her piece and stood up. "Thanks for dinner. I think I have to head home." She suddenly said. Adrien looked at her plate, noticing she had only one piece.

"You had enough? You only had one piece." Adrien said confused and surprised. Marinette looked at him with a smile as she stood up from her chair.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I might get too curvy nowadays. So I think I'm going to eat less." she explained, walking towards the door.

"Whaaat? Why?" He whined. "I love your curves."

...

He what now?

Marinette stopped in her tracks, and slowly turned her head, looking at Adrien. She misheard right? Probably not, seeing his face. His whole face turned completely scarlet. Even more scarlet than the tomato sauce on the pizza's. Marinette blushed too, after seeing him blush. "What did you-"

"Nothing." he said, cutting her off.

"Yes. You said you love my curves?" She said, repeating every word.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't mean it." he said, with an awkward laughter. "Well, I did, but I don't..." he couldn't explain it. Marinette turned around and walked towards her office. Adrien gasped and ran behind her, trying to stop her. She was going to quit. She was definitely going to quit.

Plagg looked over Adrien's desk from outside the drawer. He looked with half lidded eyes. He still sometimes looked like the 15 year old helpless teen...

"Wait, let me explain."

Marinette turned around, looking at him. Her expression was unreadable, but she still blushed. "L-Listen. I told you two times, and this is third, but you really are beautiful. And I'm not even talking about your curves."

"Is it weird I don't believe you? First you reject me, and now I hear three times you find me beautiful! I can't find it myself, so why are you even trying to convince me!" she asked, grabbing her purse.

"You can't find it?! Are you on catnip!?"

"Catni-? What? No!" Marinette said, utterly confused. "I'm going home. I have to empty my head." she said, walking past him. He grabbed her wrist and she gasped in shock.

"Your hair!"

"My what?"

"I love your hair. Even when it looks a bit messy and you always have a pencil stuck in it. I love how it looks and it looks beautiful to me." he explained, making her eyes widen as she looked into his "Your big beautiful eyes. I drown every time I look at them. They always shine and sparkle when you smile. Talking about smiling, I love your lips the most. They always draw me in and it drives me crazy. You drive me crazy!"

Marinette looked with parted lips. She couldn't breath. "Please, I beg you, don't stay mad at me for feelings I couldn't help back then and right now." he said.

She looked at him and her eyes couldn't avert. He looked pained. He looked really pained. He laid his heart open like she did. He was also staring back, not saying anything. He didn't suspect her to say anything back.

"I.. I..." She stuttered. They kept staring, not even realizing how close they were. Sometimes it was just better to keep quiet instead of coming onto words. What should she even say.

Her lip gloss smelled like cherry. Adrien's eyes widened and a blush invaded his body. He could smell her lip gloss, which meant he was very close to her. He let go of her wrist, but she didn't move. "Who did you like? Or do you like?" Marinette asked.

Adrien looked dumbfounded at her. She was really interested? "Well... It's... I haven't seen her for three years or so." Adrien explained.

"Who?" She asked again, not leaving her gaze fixated on his green eyes. His beautiful, emerald, green eyes...

"And I don't like her as much as I did." he said, still explaining himself even when he didn't need to. He looked at her lips and the cherry scent reached his nose again. He wanted to kiss and lick it off. It smelled freakingly sweet.

"Who." she didn't ask anymore.

Adrien looked at her, and realized he couldn't avoid it. She worked with him, so she probably was going to ask all day. Or she would quit and she won't ask anything, which was an option he didn't like at all. He frowned worried as he looked at her determined stare. What was she thinking right now?

'Am I out of her league?' she thought. If it was some sort of rich superstar, she couldn't beat her. But if it was just a regular girl, it would be easy. But who the hell was she? She really needed to go home and rethink this a-

"Ladybug."

Marinette's eyes instantly widened and her lips parted. "Who- What did you say?"

His frown turned deeper, seeing her shocked expression. He wasn't even sure if he had to say it again... But she wanted to know... So he said it again.

"I liked Ladybug."

* * *

 **Can she beat Ladybug? Can she win Adrien's heart? Let's find out on the new episode of 'Amor Fati'!**

 **Kidding, Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not native English, but I try the best I can. Thank you all for the amazing reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

"Marinette called. She is coming later." Sabrina said, around the corner of Adrien's office. He had his head buried in his arms "The dress is finished and ready for delivery. She can do it herself, but if the customer calls, we can tell her it's ready." Sabrina looked into Adrien's office. He didn't move. Was he sleeping? "Uhm... Should I close the door?"

Adrien muttered a 'yes', and Sabrina complied, closing his door softly. As soon as the door closed, Plagg appeared. "Aah, young love!" he said with a grin, nibbling his disgusting camembert.

"You never have been in love." Adrien muttered, his voice muffled by his arms.

"I love camembert."

"Shut up." he stated, not lifting his head. He didn't move at all. He didn't feel like moving.

After confessing he liked Ladybug yesterday, Marinette snorted softly. He still didn't get why. And it was more like a sarcastic snort. She shook her head, saying something about her being an idiot, and she suddenly left. He was left behind with confusion and an ache in his chest.

Adrien opened his eyes and stared at his wall. What now? Acting as if everything was normal and forgetting everything?

* * *

"I am an idiooooot." Marinette yelled in her pillow "Why didn't I just confess I'm Ladybug."

Tikki frowned and hugged her hand, feeling sad for her. "You were cornered. Adrien suddenly confessed to you so I understand why you couldn't find the right words."

Marinette looked at Tikki, seeing how she hugged her hand. She grabbed her and hugged her back. "I should talk with him... I'm going to work soon..." she decided.

"I'm proud of you." Tikki said, hugging her thumb. Marinette smiled and closed her eyes. She had to find the power to get to her work. Marinette opened her eyes with confusion after hearing a few screams outside.

* * *

Adrien looked up after hearing a scream outside. He looked outside his window, wondering what it could be. People seemed to run away.

But somehow, Adrien couldn't stop smiling softly. He felt the little ecstatic feeling he always had in the pit of his belly. Three years ago he saw Ladybug for the last time, and three years ago it was the last time he turned into Chat.

Did that mean Ladybug would show herself?

"Stop smiling, creep. You resemble your dad." Plagg said with half lidded eyes, seeing how Adrien was smiling seeing people scream.

Adrien looked back at him with half lidded eyes "I don't want to be reminded how my father was Hawk Moth." Adrien said. "Come we have to go." Plagg hid into Adrien's jacket. Adrien exited his office and Sabrina was looking outside, looking at the people. "I'm going to deliver the dress!" Adrien yelled, running downstairs.

Sabrina looked up and she looked at her desk, seeing the package "He forgot the dress..."

Adrien got downstairs and looked around in the store. He found Rose, seeing she was hiding and scared. Adrien ran to her and grabbed her by her wrist. "Hide upstairs. Sabrina is there." he said. She looked at him with her big blue eyes. Adrien smiled. She really didn't change at all. Rose ran upstairs and Adrien went outside. As the people ran away from the danger, Adrien ran towards the danger.

* * *

Marinette hid around a corner, looking carefully to see who she was dealing with. Tikki also looked, probably recognizing it if it was an Akuma. They both looked and Marinette looked in shock after seeing the cause.

She saw a male, covered in blackness. Everything around him was dark. Marinette looked around and she frowned confused, also seeing he didn't have a shadow.

"What the...?"

"Naï." Tikki suddenly said. Marinette looked at her red little kwami, hoping for an explanation. "The green and spider kwami. I don't know who has him in its power..." she explained. Marinette looked at him again and her eyes widened. As soon as he touched a shadow of an object with his spatula, the shadow first transforms into, what seems, a knife. Suddenly the object also turn into a knife.

"He just changed that car into a knife! He shouldn't play with knifes!" Marinette yelled shocked. What if he touched her shadow! "What is going on!?"

"Naï has the power to control shadows. If he has Akumatized a shadow, the shadow get pulled into their body and object, making them bad and swallowed with darkness." Tikki explained. "But it doesn't work with butterflies, like with Hawk Moth. A small green spider carries the piece of Shadow on its back towards the shadow of the object they use. The spider looks like a green huntsman."

"I have to Google that." Marinette said. She never heard of a 'green huntsman'.

"You don't want to. Believe me." Tikki said with a disgusted face. Marinette looked intently, seeing the man changed a bus into a pan.

"So..." Marinette puzzled the pieces in her head "A green huntsman spider carries a bad shadow with him and get into the shadow of the spatula. As soon as it crawls in the shadow of the object, the shadow got pulled into the user, making him swallowed by darkness. He can transform objects with their shadows using his object." she looked at Tikki "If I destroy the spatula, and catch the spider, it will be cleansed like the butterflies?"

Tikki nodded, happy Marinette was so smart.

"Alright! Tikki, transform me!" Marinette said with a smile, feeling nostalgic. She transformed and she looked at her suit. The suit grew with her body and she looked at her butt. Biiig...

Ladybug looked around the corner again. She saw the man walking towards a child and her mother. Her eyes widened and she ran towards them, grabbing her yoyo. She gasped when a black haze went past her, and the child and mother where gone. Ladybug heard the child cry behind her, so she turned around, her eyes widening again.

"There, there. Everything is OK." She saw Chat patting the girls head, and the mother hugged her. Ladybug stared. Chat looked up and stared back. The mother and child ran away, and Chat snapped out of his trance.

"Hi." He suddenly said. He was a gentleman, really, but those curves in her suit… He just had to take a small little peek…

Gorgeous.

"Long time no see, my gorgeous lady." He said, grinning and looking back into her eyes, but also watching the shadow guy behind her. Lucky for him, Ladybug didn't see were he was staring at a second ago. He also upgraded his nicknames for her.

Ladybug smiled and she walked towards him. She gave him a sudden hug and his eyes widened.

Her boo-

'GENTLEMAN, ADRIEN.' Chat mentally yelled to himself. Even though Plagg was melted in his ring, he still felt the annoying, cheeky grin.

He wanted to hug back, but Marinette's face suddenly flashed in his mind. "Euhm... That guy. He is going to attack." Chat said shy, trying to change the subject and hoping Ladybug would let go. He did like it and he really honestly missed her, but he really, really liked Marinette a lot.

Ladybug turned around, seeing the man running towards them. Chat and Ladybug gulped when the man ran towards them with a knife in his hands. "Give me your Miraculous!" He yelled. They both looked with half lidded eyes. Same old, same old…

"Come with something original…" Chat said, avoiding the stab. He looked at the clothes of the man, seeing cook clothes. Was he a sous chef? Ladybug looked around. This was too easy…

She stopped and looked around intently. Her eyes widened as she looked into the sky. She saw knifes floating with string of darkness. Is that guy directing them with his shadow? She looked at him and the knifes were indeed attached with the darkness around him. One knife got thrown towards her, but she avoided it fast. She screeched in fear as the knife got far into the ground. Those things were dangerous!

Chat looked at her, but he tackled her fast when another one flew towards her. They avoided it and Chat landed on her. He grabbed his baton and swung it, hitting another knife aiming for them. Ladybug looked at him. Even though the situation was dangerous, she couldn't help but wonder when his back and shoulders have gotten so muscular. Chat hit another knife.

"Use your lucky charm. I will protect you." Chat said, still with his back towards her. His neck has also gotten more manly…

"Y-Yeah." She said. She grabbed her yoyo and Chat hit another knife. His reflexes were superb. "Lucky Charm!" she yelled, throwing her yoyo in the air. A light emitted and an item dropped down. Ladybug caught it and looked. It was a big magnet. What was she supposed to do with that?

She looked at the cook and her gaze landed on his spatula. She smiled softly. The spatula was made of metal, that should work. Ladybug smiled and ran towards the cook. She avoided a few knifes while Chat was protecting himself. She jumped and put her hands on the cooks shoulders, making a handstand. She landed behind him and her magnet dragged the spatula with her in the progress. She threw the spatula into the air and she threw her yoyo against it, breaking the spatula in the air.

"Amazing!" Chat said, impressed by Ladybugs moves. She still got it.

The green with black spider got out of the spatula and Ladybug caught it with her yoyo like she did with the butterflies. Her yoyo pulled back into her hand.

"Gotcha." She said with a smile. The knifes fell onto the ground and Chat gasped, avoiding them. Ladybug went onto her knees and opened her yoyo, making the little green spider crawl out. The dark shadow got cleansed out of the spider, making it total green now "Bye bye, little spider." She said with a smile, less scared than she thought she would be.

Chat walked towards the cook and Ladybug threw the magnet into the air, returning everything back to normal. "Are you ok, sir?" Chat asked, crouching to be on the same eye level as the cook. The cook looked around, not getting what had happened.

"Hey!" Ladybug suddenly said "You are one of the contestants from 'Master Chef'!" She recognized him now without the darkness. The cook looked at her and nodded "Do you remember what happened?" she asked.

"Uhm…" He muttered "I didn't finish my recipe in time, and they laughed at me… So I got really mad. I grabbed my spatula… And the rest is a dark blur…" He explained. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other. They smiled at each other and they did the same tradition as years ago. A fist bump.

"Great work!" They grinned.

* * *

Chat and Ladybug promised each other see meet at the Eifel tower again an hour later. Their miraculous could charge again. They sat high in the Eifel tower, so they could get their privacy. Paris was really enthusiastic now Ladybug and Chat Noir returned.

They both looked over Paris, looking at the charm of it. Chat had one leg hanging of the edge and one was pulled to his body. His arm rested on that knee. Ladybug had her both legs to her body, hugging her knees. "Three years already..." Ladybug muttered.

They had been talking about the past, about how shocked they were when they found out Gabriel Agreste was Hawk Moth. But they also found out he got brainwashed the more he used his Kwami.

Chat smiled, looking towards the bank where the bank heist happened three years ago. Ladybug almost got shot, so it was quite dangerous. It was peaceful after that. They did call each other often, but even that after some time got less.

Ladybug looked at him from her eye corner, hoping he wouldn't see. He was looking at Paris, as if he was daydreaming. He always already looked masculine when they were young, but now it even got more. His tight costume made it worse to look at as it accentuated everything. His shoulder blades, pecs and arms really got beautiful. His face also got more manlier. It's funny how his suite grew mature with him. The catbell also got smaller... Or did he grow bigger?

Chat already got his fair share of staring at his partner. He had to hold himself back all the time, to not pinch her butt. She now also had an inbraid instead of the two ponytails. It looked better for her age. Chat looked at the clock of a church. He had to go back to work soon, before Marinette arrived. And Sabrina might get worried. "I have to go soon." Chat said.

Ladybug pouted and nodded. She had to go too... Adrien and Sabrina were probably waiting... "Me too... But I don't want to..." she muttered. Chat looked at her with surprise. Ladybug was always cheery, he wasn't used to her being upset.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at her worried. He wasn't sure if she was going to tell him, but he could try and support her.

"I had a conversation with my boss... It is confusing." she muttered. "I confessed to him a few years ago and he rejected me... Now he suddenly confessed to me yesterday." she said, hugging her knees tighter. Chat looked towards the city again. "I bet you're not in the mood to listen to someone's love story." She said with a soft smile, looking at him.

He looked at her again with also a sweet smile. "I really don't mind. Just remember everything happens for a reason and I bet everything will turn out just fine." he said with a slight shrug. Ladybug smiled and nodded. Maybe he was right...

"I am still afraid he is using me as some sort of replacement for the other girl he likes…" Ladybug said, hugging her knees tighter. Even though it didn't make much sense because Adrien liked Ladybug… So also Marinette.

"Men aren't like that. Well, most. But I bet you are worrying about nothing." He stood up and stretched. "I really have to go. I bet we'll see each other again."

Ladybug smiled and nodded. She stood up and grabbed her yoyo "And if not, I will call you." she said with a smile. She shot her yoyo away. "Cya!" she yelled with a grin, flying away.

Chat smiled and waved. She got out of his sight, and his smile turned into a confused frown.

* * *

Marinette opened the door of the office with a sigh. She collected her courage and finally opened it. She wanted to tell Rose about everything what happened, just for some support, but she was busy with costumers.

"Good afternoon." She muttered softly, hoping the atmosphere was good. How was Adrien handling it?

"Good afternoon!" Adrien said with a grin and a cup of coffee. Marinette looked flabbergasted. How did he get so cheery? Marinette listened and she heard the radio from Sabrina's office. The news told Ladybug and Chat Noir returned after three years of absence.

She looked at Adrien, seeing him hum as he was working through some paperwork. "Are you happy Ladybug returned?" she asked pained. Adrien looked at her but smiled. Marinette shook her head and walked to her office. She bet his feelings for her now went back to Ladybug. He was in love with her alter ego…

"We have to deliver the dress." Adrien suddenly said. "I was planning to do it this morning, but I want to do it together with you."

Marinette turned around and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. Was he serious? Was he really going to act as if nothing had happened yesterday? Maybe it was for the best… "Ok." She suddenly said. "I'll be ready in a second." She put her purse into the office. She let it open for Tikki. She closed the door and Tikki softly floated out of the purse, going towards the window. She looked worried when she saw Adrien and Marinette get into the car.

Adrien buckled his seatbelt, and he glanced fast at Marinette, seeing what he wanted to see. He started the car and Marinette looked at the package with the dress on her lap. He drove away and it was awkwardly quiet. "Are you feeling better?" Adrien asked. Marinette looked at him. She looked back at the package again and played with the corner of it.

"Sort of." She answered. She was honest at least... She looked at him and she blushed a little. He looked really mature when he drove his car... He had a small Toyota car. He didn't want anything too big or fancy and a small car came really in handy in the busy streets of Paris.

He didn't say anything and neither did she. Adrien was just staring at the road. She wasn't sure if he was in deep thoughts or if he was concentrating on the road. "If..." She started. "If you saw Ladybug again... Would you instantly fall in love with her again?"

Adrien looked at her with surprise. That was bold. She looked at the package again, blushing as she did. He smiled and looked at the road again. "I don't know..." he said. "I think I did fall in love with her again."

Marinette gasped softly and looked with widened eyes at him. Somehow, she had an inner fight with herself. Should she confess who she is? "W-What?"

"I did see her again." He stated. Marinette frowned and traced his face with her eyes, searching some hint of sarcasm. Was he lying? She didn't see him today when she was Ladybug. Was he purposely hurting her?

"What." she now stated, getting mad and hurt. They stopped in front of red lights and Adrien had his elbow on his steering wheel and his hand on his mouth, thinking. He was tapping with his other hand on his steering wheel. He looked at her, and she looked at him with a very mad frown. She was even prepared to get out of the car. Why would he lie!? She couldn't ask him, because how would she know he was lying? He was still staring at her.

"I'm not as naive as I used to be..." he suddenly muttered as his gaze didn't move away. Damn, she was beautiful even when she looked mad. Her mad frown now got mixed with confusion.

"What? Are you calling me naive!?" She asked. Adrien really had to contain his laughter. She didn't change at all. "Alright, think about this! If Ladybug and I stood in front of you. Who would you pick!"

Adrien looked at her, and the red lights turned into green. Before driving, he said with a grin "That wouldn't make sense..."

He drove further and now Marinette was flabbergasted. "W…Wouldn't make sense?" she asked, really confused "What do you mean? I'm asking you to chose between Ladybug or me." She said. Adrien kept smiling as he parked his car. They got at the address and Adrien stopped the engine. He looked at her and she looked back with a pout.

"I'm not going to chose. I can't chose between two people when they are the same person." He said with a smile. Marinette looked with widened eyes in his green eyes. What did he… say?

"What?" she muttered, frozen and pale. Was this a bluff or did he actual find out?

"You told me this morning you didn't want to go to work… Because your 'boss' confessed to you… And you were afraid you were a replacement of the girl he liked… Remember?" He asked. Marinette looked at him, her mouth gaping slowly. She didn't tell him? She told Ch… "But that's the best part! You don't have to worry about it!"

"Are you…" she whispered, tears collecting in her eyes.

Adrien smiled softly "Yes, I am, my purrcious lady."

A cat pun… All her worries disappeared. The guy liking her, also liked Ladybug. And Chat, the one constantly hitting on Ladybug, was the same guy… "I swear I wanted to tell you I'm Ladybug." She suddenly said, wiping her tears away. "But I was afraid you liked her more."

Adrien grabbed her hand, the one she was wiping her tears with. She looked at him and he still kept on smiling. "Ladybug is really clever, smart and creative. You are really sweet, cute and funny. And together you are Marinette, the woman I really like." He explained. "I liked Ladybug at first because I got to know her better. You were shy and reserved… But after we defeated Hawk Moth, we got to know each other better just like the plain Marinette and Adrien, instead of Ladybug and Chat." He explained.

They looked at each other and it got quiet in his car. Adrien suddenly snorted loudly and Marinette gasped "Hahaha, sorry, I am so stupid for rejecting you. I rejected you for you. I am really stupid." He said having a laughter fit. Marinette looked surprised, but a smile also found a place on her lips.

She still adored his laugh like she always did. It only now sounded more husky. "Forgive me for hurting you. Please…" He said softly, grabbing her hands.

Marinette smiled. "Of course." She whispered. "As long as you like the real me more than Ladybug."

Adrien frowned and looked at her. His eyes were tracing her body "I don't know… Your suit looked really tight. I loved it." He said with his known Chat grin. Marinette stared at him and her face turned scarlet fast as soon as she realized what he actually said.

"Have you been checking my body!" she yelled red.

Adrien smiled and shrugged his shoulders "I saw you checking me out too on the Eifel tower, so we are even." He said with a smile. Marinette blushed and she looked away, feeling too embarrassed. He did see it?! She put her hands on her cheeks, trying to hide her blush. "Liked what you saw back then?"

"Leave me alone." She said beneath her hands, trying to hide it all.

"Let's make a deal." Adrien said, leaning forward to Marinette. He saw one eye peeking between her fingers. She looked so enormous cute and beautiful. If he was Chat now, he would purr his ass off. "We are going to deliver the dress now, and go somewhere to eat after. Like a date."

Marinette abruptly grabbed the package and she stepped out of the car. Adrien looked surprised as she already went to the house. He laughed and also stepped out of the car walking behind her. Marinette knocked the door and she felt nervous feeling him stand behind her.

The door opened and an old, but sophisticated woman showed herself. "Good afternoon. I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng from Agreste Design, and this is Adrien Agreste, my bo-"

"Colleague." Adrien said, interrupting her. He shook hands with the lady "We are finished with your dress and we are wondering if it fits well."

"My dress!" The lady said enthusiasts "Please, come in. I will put it on fast." The colleagues smiled and they went inside. Marinette took place on the big couch and Adrien was looking at the crystal sculptures. This lady had money… The floor was made of marble and the chandeliers looked huge. A white fuzzy cat went to Marinette and it crawled onto her lap, making the woman startled.

"Hello, you." Marinette said with a smile. The cat purred and Marinette scratched its ear. Adrien looked up and he turned around, seeing how that beautiful woman was cuddling a cat. He kept staring at the cat, seeing how it was getting pats. Marinette looked up and she saw Adrien staring. She grinned cheeky after she noticed. Was he getting jealous?

He kept staring and Marinette softly giggled, getting his attention. He blushed and looked away fast.

The woman walked downstairs with the dress. It was a long purple dress with glitters and diamonds. Marinette looked up and saw the dress. She stood up and walked to the woman, inspecting the dress. "It looks good!" she said with a smile. Adrien also looked, but not at the dress. He kept smiling whenever Marinette looked happy and proud at her work.

"I really love it." the woman said excited. "It looks exactly like I imagined. I'm ready for the benefit night."

"It really fits you." the designer said with a grin. "Sabrina, our other colleague, will send you a bill." she explained, while the cat is rubbing against her leg. Marinette looked down and saw the white fuzball. She crouched and scratched the cat behind its ear.

"It was nice helping you." Adrien said with a smile, wanting to leave as soon as possible. Why was he jealous of a freaking cat...

"Would you like something to drink before you leave?" She asked. Marinette looked at Adrien.

"No, thank you. We wanted to go on a date after delivering the dress." Adrien said with a grin. He looked at Marinette and Marinette looked back with a blush.

"Aw, youngsters." The lady laughed "I fully understand. She did a great job on the dress. Spoil her as much as you can."

Marinette's blush deepened and she stood up, finished with cuddling the cat. "Thank you for your business." she said, shaking her hand.

She walked outside and the lady laughed. "What a sweet girl. The blush fits her."

"Isn't she adorable?" Adrien laughed. "Thank you for your business. I hope you steal the show at the benefit fund raising, ma'am."

Adrien walked towards the car after their goodbye's and he chuckled, seeing Marinette in the car. He stepped into his car and he looked at her. She looked away in embarrassed. "Where are we going to eat?" she looked at him and he looked back with a sweet smile.

"At Pesto's!" Marinette said enthusiast. She really wanted pasta or pizza.

"Italian for the first date, it is." Adrien said with a grin, starting the engine.

"Is this really a first date?" She wondered. She looked at her clothes and her face from the window reflection. "I look horrible for a first date."

"Are you kidding?" Adrien asked as he drove through the streets "You look beautiful. I still can't stare at you for too long without blushing." Marinette blushed slightly. She got nervous. The realization slowly came to her as they drove further. A first date. What do people normally do on a first date?

Do they already kiss? Or only hug? She had no idea. She tried to look at other men when Adrien had rejected her, but it was hard because Adrien always was around her and she still really liked him, so she didn't have any experience with dates. Maybe she just had to talk about a different subject for a while.

As Adrien was driving and searching for a parking spot in mid Paris, they were talking about their Miraculous and Kwami's.

"Plagg... That's a very nice name." Marinette said with a smile as she stepped out if the car.

"He likes you a lot." Adrien said, closing the car with his remote. He remembered Plagg headbutting him yesterday... They walked to the restaurant and Adrien opened the door. A waiter walked to them and they looked at him. "Oh, mister Agreste!" He said shocked. Adrien rolled his eyes and Marinette looked surprised "Please follow me!"

They followed the waiter and Marinette leaned forward, whispering "Do you come here often?"

"No, my dad does." Adrien whispered back. Marinette nodded in understanding and her eyes slightly widened, seeing the one sitting they were talking about. He still scared her, after the Hawk Moth things.

"A-Adrien." She whispered, nodding her head towards his father.

"I know." Adrien whispered back. Marinette and Adrien sat down on the chairs of their destinated table. Adrien frowned, as he looked at the back of his father a few tables away from here.

"I am your waiter for tonight. Would you like to drink something?"

"A red whine for me, please." Marinette said with a sweet smile.

"A coke for me." Adrien said, now finally looking at the waiter. The waiter gave them the menu's and he walked away with a nod.

Marinette looked at him with a frown. "If you rather want us to go somewhere else, I don't mind."

Adrien smiled and shook his head "No need. As long as I am with you, I'm happy."

Marinette blushed and looked at her plate. They both looked up when the waiter came with the drinks. "Have you thought about your choice?"

"Alla Carbonara, please." Marinette said with a smile, giving the menu back to the waiter.

"And a pizza calzone, please." He said, also giving the menu. The waiter nodded again and walked away. Adrien looked at his napkin and Marinette looked at him. She really did notice he hadn't looked at her much, and if he looked, it wasn't for long.

"Adrien." He hummed, now looking at the tablecloth. "I notice you really don't look long at me." She said. He looked up at her and he looked away again. "How about a staring contest?"

"A what?" He asked with a chuckle

"A staring contest. Look longer at me than 5 seconds and maybe you'll get used to it." she said with a shrug.

He leaned his head on his hand, supported by his arm. He looked at her with a half smile. "I can never get used by your beauty." He said. Marinette blushed deeply "That was nerve wrecking. I meant it, but I don't think I will say it again." He said laughing, getting nauseous himself.

Marinette smiled and leaned forward looking him in his eyes. "Let's see."

Adrien also kept looking, winning this staring contest. His eyes traced her soft face, going to her nose. He wanted to place a kiss on it… it looked cute and little, and the freckles made it even look cuter. He blushed a bit, but he kept staring.

Marinette smiled when she saw him blushing. He kept staring at her and his gaze now landed on her lips. Those pink, soft luscious lips. Marinette noticed he had been staring at her lips, so she was going to take advantage of it. She licked her lips, and bit her underlip after. He turned scarlet and he looked away fast, making Marinette laugh. He definitely was staring at her lips.

"You cheated!" He exclaimed with a blush. Marinette kept laughing and Adrien looked at her with a pout. They both looked up as someone stood next to their table. Adrien frowned and Marinette looked at Adrien.

"Business dinner?" Gabriel asked, looking at his son.

His frown turned deeper. "Ye-"

"No." Marinette suddenly interrupted. "We are having a date."

Adrien and Gabriel looked with widened eyes. Gabriel's eyes turned into a normal size as he looked at her. "So… Having a date with the boss?" Marinette smiled and nodded.

"I don't want to be the 'boss'. You made me the 'boss' without me wanting it." Adrien seethed mad.

"But now you got to work with Marinette." Gabriel said with a shrug "You always were close with her so I don't see the problem."

"The problem is me being the 'boss'. I don't like to shout orders or travel a lot like you." Marinette looked at them, hoping for some sort of miracle to happen and to stop this. Marinette looked up when she saw the waiter walk towards them with the food.

"Here is your dinner, madam and sir." The waiter said, putting the plates down on the table. Gabriel gave Adrien one last glance, and vice versa, before his father left.

Marinette looked worried at Adrien and said rubbed his face to cool his frustration "Sorry." He said

"It's ok…" She said "Are you still mad at him?"

"Kinda." He said "After finding out who Hawk Moth was, he acted as if nothing happened, but I couldn't forget how he tried to hurt me and Lad- you." He answered, still not really used to the 'Marinette is Ladybug' thing "He still hasn't made amends or something. And he suddenly made me the boss of a company… And I always used to be humble, but now not really anymore." He chuckled.

Marinette looked at her pasta and back at him "If it helps… You are the best boss ever."

Adrien looked at her too. She saw the joy in his eyes again he had before his father interrupted. "You only say that because I am paying for dinner." He said with a smirk.

"Maybe." She said with a shrug and a grin. They began eating and they were talking a little. Marinette looked at him and it all felt very surreal. She was suddenly eating and sitting with her all time crush, still looking handsome as ever. Those beautiful emerald orbs… Which began to gaze back at her. He smiled and she smiled back. He gave her a piece of his pizza, and she blushed thinking this was what couples did…

She looked at him again with shyness, wondering if they were a couple or not?

* * *

They were done with dinner and they went outside to walk towards the car. Marinette was blowing hot air into her hands, feeling how cold it was outside. Adrien looked at her and blushed, having a mental argument in his mind if he should grab her hand or not. The woman was looking into the night sky, seeing a few stars. There weren't many because of the city lights. Adrien lifted his hand and grabbed hers. She turned scarlet as she felt his warm hand on hers. He also blushed as he felt her soft hand and they walked to the car hand in hand. He opened the car door and Marinette got in. Adrien got in and he started the engine.

It was quiet between them, but not an uncomfortably silence. They both were drowned in their thoughts, and funny enough, they were thinking the same thing.

'What do they do on a first date?' They both wondered. Just say bye? Or give a kiss? Not anything too awkward because they have to see each other again tomorrow, but now everything seems awkward.

'I think I'm letting her decide what to do…' Adrien thought, also concentrating on the road.

'Maybe a small kiss on the cheek? He did pay for dinner… I have to thank him some way… Only saying thanks seems so…' she also thought, playing with the hem of her jacket. She looked at him and smiled "Can I meet Plagg tomorrow?" she suddenly asked.

Adrien smiled and nodded "You're his best friend if you give him camembert." He said with a chuckle. "What does Tikki like?"

"Anything sweet." She said with a sweet smile, happy they could normally talk about this. "She likes you a lot already. She was the one convincing me to confess to you."

Adrien's lips turned into a thin line and half lidded eyes "I bet she hated me after finding out it didn't go like she wanted."

"Not really." Marinette answered softly. "She was glad you were honest and told me what you thought. She was really supportive to the both of us."

Adrien laughed, grabbing her attention "She is different from Plagg. He was really mad at me back then."

Marinette smiled as she stared at him. His handsome face really drowned her in. She looked up as she saw they were at her house. The same old bakery. She looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you for today." She said, leaning forward to place a small kiss on his cheek.

He turned his head to look at her, and both their eyes widened in shock. She accidently placed a kiss on his lips now instead on his cheek. They blushed a new color of scarlet, one which wasn't invented yet. They looked at each other and Marinette stuttered. "O..Ok. T-… Bye." She said, getting out of the car and walking towards the front door. She glanced one time to him before she closed the door behind her.

He laid his head on his steering wheel. It went fast. What the hell actually happened? He lifted his head and he blushed, thinking about her soft lips. His belly felt weird and he frowned

"I thought the butterflies wouldn't tease us anymore…"

* * *

 **I honestly believe Hawk Moth is Gabriel - Same voice actor and face features. Thanks for reading and review your thoughts °3°**


	3. Chapter 3

**I** **wanted to write a short chapter ;-; Please read and review.**

 **Plagg loves camembert and uses it to charge for fighting. I love reviews and I use them to charge for writing. It rhymes! I also just love them, like Plagg loves camembert. So spoil me and send some *-***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Paris. It was very crowded and the city was full awake. Marinette walked on the street, walking towards the office. She searched her phone in her purse and Tikki looked at her. She floated out of the purse and Marinette dialed to her work. She went towards a park bench and Tikki stayed close to her. She sat down and sighed. It was so early and she was really tired. She hadn't slept at all tonight… She was too nervous to even see or talk with Adrien.

And talking about Adrien, it was just the right person to pick up the phone. "Hi, I was at a customer to measure the sizes. I'm a bit later at work." She explained. She was surprised how she wasn't nervous, but maybe that's because he didn't stand in front of her.

"Alright, I'll see you soon. I have bought lunch for the four of us, so you don't have to worry about that." Adrien said. Marinette smiled and Tikki giggled. She looked in love. "I can pick you up if you want?"

"No, no! You don't have to. The weather is beautiful so I'll walk." She said with an awkward laugh. She wouldn't want him to come all this way… "I'll see you soon."

Marinette wanted to hang up, but she frowned confused when she heard Adrien still talking. She listened, but he wasn't talking to her.

" _I'm so annoyed…"_ she heard him say. Marinette beckoned Tikki to come closer. They both listened intently, and Marinette realized he had been talking with Nino. Was Nino at the office?

" _Why?"_ Nino asked _"If it annoys you so much, just talk with her."_ Marinette frowned and looked at Tikki. Was this about her? What should he talk about?

" _Talk? I can't even look at her for long without me blushing, stand alone talking after that kiss yesterday."_ Marinette blushed deeply. She felt as if she shouldn't eavesdrop, but she couldn't help it. What annoyed him?

" _Just tell her when you have a second date. I bet you have a second date, right?"_

" _Yeah, I guess…"_

" _And when you have dinner again, just tell her honestly. Maybe she feels the same way."_

" _Yeah, I could try…"_

Marinette finally ended the call and Tikki looked with a frown "What were they talking about?" Marinette wondered.

Tikki shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think it's something bad."

They decided to go to the office and see if they could find out.

* * *

"Hi, good morning." Marinette said as she walked to her office. She noticed Adrien's door was closed. Was Nino still there?

"Good morning." Sabrina said with a smile, standing up and walking behind her "How went yesterday?" she wondered. Marinette stopped in her tracks and she turned around. Did Adrien tell about the date? "The dress?" Sabrina asked, seeing Marinette with a confused frown.

"Ooh!" she said with a laugh, walking to her desk, putting her purse on it "It went great. The dress looked amazing and she was really happy with it."

"Fantastic!" Sabrina said with a smile, putting some more paperwork on her desk. "Adrien has finished two suits, so we are ahead of the orders." She explained. Marinette looked at her with surprise. He finished two suits already?

"That's great." She said with a smile. She couldn't stop but wonder what annoyed him… "I will have to discuss work with him." She said.

Sabrina nodded in understanding "Nino is now talking with him in his office. I will put it in his schedule." She said, writing it in her notebook. Marinette smiled and she went towards her design corner. It was time to work on a new dress. Marinette opened her purse, letting Tikki out.

"I can't wait to see Plagg again." Tikki said happy, floating around. Marinette smiled and cut some fabric for the dress. She was working for about an hour and someone knocked on her open door. She turned around and walked out of her design corner, seeing Adrien.

"Hi." He said with that sweet smile of his "I saw you wanted to discuss work?"

"Yeah, I heard you finished two suits. I'm now finishing the dress for miss Aimee." She said, walking back to her design corner. Adrien closed the door softly behind him and he walked behind Marinette towards the design corner.

Marinette was working on the dress and Adrien was standing behind her. He looked at her bare neck. It looked beautiful. Even her neck looked beautiful, how was that possible? He wanted to place his lips on it… Ever since yesterday, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Do you have cookies?" Adrien looked with widened eyes as he saw a red small creature float in front of his face. "Marinette told me you wanted to meet me and you would have brought me cookies…" She said, looking around Adrien to hope to find some cookies. Marinette looked and giggled as he was frozen.

"Adrien, this is my kwami, Tikki." Adrien looked at the red cute looking creature.

"Hi, Tikki. I am Adrien." He said as they shook hand and finger. "Plagg is sleeping right now in my upper drawer. You could go pick him up if you go outside via the window. If I go outside the office and back again, Sabrina might find it weird." He said with a wink. Tikki smiled and nodded, going towards the window.

"I will be back!" she said going outside.

"Have you brought something sweet?" Marinette asked, cutting more fabric. He stared at her. The butterflies in his belly were going crazy… He looked around noticing they were alone.

"Yeah… I have macaroons." He said, grabbing a bag out of his jacket pocket. He put it on Marinette's sketch table. He knew how lazy Plagg was, so he probably had some time left. "Hey, Marinette?"

Marinette turned around and looked at him with curiosity. "Yes?"

"That… kiss from yesterday… That was an accident, right?"

Marinette blushed and looked away again. "Yes. I wanted to kiss your cheek…" she answered honestly. "I wanted to thank you for the nice day…"

"Oh?" Adrien said. He saw her ear turning red. He smiled seeing her shy. He thought it was very cute. He walked towards her and he smelled her hair fast. Damn, she smelled amazing. Marinette turned around fast, and they both looked with widened eyes at each other, seeing how close they were. "Let me… Take your scissors." He said, grabbing the scissors she was still holding. Their fingers brushed and they felt some sort of jolt. He put them on the table next to them, but their eyes still were glued on each other. They both blushed, but their eyes were intoxicating for each other.

"I… I was going for your cheek…" she whispered her explanation. Adrien kept staring. Her eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen. He was standing very close to her and he could even smell her lip gloss. Watermelon.

"Oh…" He whispered husky. Her legs almost turned into jelly. She was happy she could find some support from the table next to her. He now looked at her lips and she noticed. She bit her underlip again, this time not to tease him, but more in some sort of reflex. If she did that again, he swore, he would smash his lips on hers. "How about a second date today?" He whispered husky again.

"O-Ok." She whispered back. She couldn't get her blush away and she couldn't breath.

She wanted to kiss.

To feel his beautiful, soft, manly lips on hers. He only was staring and she didn't have enough strength to lean forward. Her lips slowly parted and she exhaled "Kiss me…" she whispered. Adrien's eyes widened in shock. Did she really- "Kiss me…" she whispered again. He looked at her lips again and they even looked more delicious now her lips were parted.

Adrien leaned forward and they breath tickled against each other's face "Plagg is here!" The heroic couple gasped and their trance got broken. They both turned to look at the two Kwami's, who looked back with surprise "Oh, we ruined a moment…" Tikki said embarrassed and Plagg only looked back with a grin.

Marinette and Adrien both looked away with a deep blush, trying to regain their normal strength again. Plagg flew towards Marinette with a smile "You should just hit the boy if he is teasing you." Plagg said with a grin.

"Nice introduction." Adrien said with a frown and a pout, looking at his black kwami. "This is Plagg."

"Hi, Plagg, I am Marinette." Marinette said with a sweet smile

"I know. Adrien also already told me you were Ladybug. You should have heard and seen him the couple past months. Only talking and thinking about you… My, my, it was annoying." Plagg said with a shake of his head. Marinette giggled and Adrien blushed again with a frown.

"I have been hearing stuff about Adrien for already 5 years, so I think I win." Tikki said with crossed arms.

"Well, first Ladybug, then Marinette. So actually the same and also for 5 years." Plagg said with shrugged shoulders. He sighed and looked at the couple "You two remind me of the previous Ladybug and Chat Noir. Also head over heels and very close." They both looked at Plagg and blinked.

"Maybe they are meant to be." Tikki said with a smile "If you want privacy, you just have to say. We have 5000 years experience of flirting Chat's and Ladybug's so we know exactly when to leave you alone." They both now looked with widened eyes and blushed cheeks.

"U…Uhm…" Marinette muttered, not really knowing what to say. Adrien scratched his head, deciding not to say anything at all. They were having a date today again… Some privacy would be nice…

Adrien's gaze landed on the package on Marinette table. "Oh right!" He said, grabbing it. "I have something for Tikki."

Tikki suddenly got curious and went towards Adrien, looking what he had for her. She gasped happy when she saw a macaroon. "Yay! How nice!" Tikki said, hugging Adrien's nose. Adrien laughed and gave the macaroon to her. She went towards the table and sat down peacefully with the love of her life. Plagg looked jealous and Marinette laughed, walking to her drawer. She opened it and she pinched her nose closed.

"I have something for you too, Plagg. Adrien said you liked camembert." Plagg yelled in joy and he flew towards Marinette. She opened the bag and Plagg flew into the bag. She put it onto her table and both the Kwami's were enjoying the food.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other again. "What date do you want?" He asked with a sweet smile.

"I chose yesterday. It's your time to chose." Marinette said with a smile.

Adrien thought for a second and he looked at her again. "A movie at my apartment?" He asked. Marinette blushed as he looked at her "I'm not planning to do anything to you, if that's why you're blushing." He said with a grin.

Marinette smiled back and nodded. "Alright. I trust you."

Adrien smiled and he traced her face with his green orbs. He really wanted to finish what they started… "How about I pick you up tonight at your home?" He asked.

Marinette smiled and nodded "That sounds like a good idea."

"Well, it's a date." He said with a sweet smile "A second date."

Marinette smiled and played with her fingers in nervousness. Second date already…

"Lunch arrived." They heard Sabrina say.

"Oh right, you bought lunch." Marinette said "I wonder what you choose." she said as she walked out of her office. Adrien looked at her as she walked away and he mentally screamed. So close! He was so freaking close!

He looked at the two Kwami's who were eating. He went towards them and crouched to be on the same height. "Marinette and I have a date tonight." He whispered and he already put his hands up on defense "I'm not planning anything, but could you give us privacy?"

"Sure." Plagg said with a shrug.

"But you still have to be prepared if an Akuma suddenly shows itself." Tikki said seriously, but still with macaroon crumbs on her cheeks.

Adrien nodded in understanding and he rubbed their heads with his index fingers. "Thanks." he whispered with a smile. He stood up and walked away.

"'I'm not planning anything'." Plagg said, mimicking Adrien "He can't fool me."

Tikki giggled and looked at Plagg. "I'm glad they found love."

"Ooh, croissants!" They heard Marinette say. She looked at the lunch packages on the lunch table. "I'm going to get Rose." Marinette said, walking towards the stairs. Adrien and Sabrina unpacked everything. There were eggs, bottles of orange juice, small bottles with jam, different kinds of cheese and little baguettes.

Marinette and Rose walked upstairs, both looking with glee at the filled table. "It looks delicious!" Marinette said with an expression filled with happiness. Adrien smiled when he looked at her. He felt the thousand butterflies again. He wondered if she felt the same...

Marinette walked to the table and she grabbed the bottles of orange juice. She gave one to Rose with a smile. "Is it busy downstairs?" Adrien asked with a smile. It was almost prom time for the schools after all.

"Yeah, a little bit." Rose said with a smile. "It's not bad so you don't have to help out yet." She explained. Marinette hummed softly as she was preparing a piece of bread. Adrien looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Sabrina also made a croissant with jam. They sat down and enjoyed their lunch. Marinette was sitting across from Adrien and she was talking with Sabrina.

Rose thought and wondered if Adrien wasn't annoyed being the only male. She looked up and wanted to ask him, but she noticed his stare wasn't moving away from the woman across from him. It wasn't just a stare, she could feel the love radiate from him. "What is this?" Rose asked, catching their attention but looking at Adrien. "Have you finally answered her feelings?"

Adrien and Marinette suddenly got hit by a heath stroke caused by her question. Sabrina looked shocked at them both. When did this happen?

"W-What? I don't- Pfft- Ha!" Adrien said, looking away. Marinette decided not to say anything, because she wouldn't say anything more intelligent.

"You didn't say no…" Rose said. They both were now quiet and looking at the table. Rose and Sabrina shared a known glance. "Since when did this happen?" Adrien and Marinette looked at each other. Marinette looked shy and Adrien looked just above his hand covering his face.

"Two days ago." Adrien said finally something understandable. "I turned crazy because I started to like her a long time ago, so I confessed. We went on a date yesterday." He explained. Marinette was playing with her croissant.

"I'm so happy." Rose said with blush "You two were always meant to be, and now finally it happened." They both smiled at each other sweetly, showing their happiness "So are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" and their smiles disappeared.

"Uhm…" They both muttered, looking at each other awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry! I shouldn't have asked!" Rose suddenly apologized. They frowned and looked away. What exactly were they?

* * *

"Hi." Adrien looked up and he looked at Marinette, who was standing at the door. He had been sketching a few suits and dresses. "I will see you in a few hours?" Marinette asked unsure and shy. She still didn't realize it was going to be a second date.

Adrien looked at the clock. It was already time to go home… "Yeah... I'll pick you up tonight at 8?" he said also unsure.

Sabrina couldn't help it and still eavesdropped. Tonight? Another date? She was still thinking if she should tell Chloé or not. Chloé did change a lot and she has gotten less spoiled as she used to be, but Sabrina still didn't know how she would react.

"Alright." Marinette said with a wave, and Tikki secretly too. Adrien chuckled and waved back. Marinette walked to the stairs and she went outside with a hum. A second date, what would she wear? She sighed out of happiness and Tikki giggled. She was really happy for her.

Sabrina closed her office door and went towards her phone. Just one call to Chloé wouldn't hurt, right?

"Sabrina, I'm going, too." Adrien said "You have to lock everything up. Rose also left. Bye!"

"Alright. Bye!" Sabrina said back, dialing Chloé's number.

* * *

Adrien was tapping his steering wheel again. He stood in front of Marinette's house. He did everything to be prepared. His apartment was clean and he had every kind of snacks and drinks. He stepped out of the car and he waited for her to come outside. His eye twitched. He felt the eyes of Marinette's parents on him. He knew they were looking at him, but he didn't dare to look back…

The front door opened and Adrien's lips slowly parted. She wore a white, laced dress till her knees with a denim jacket. Her feet were decorated with white high heels with laces bound around her ankles. Her hair was still in the ponytail, but that didn't matter. She looked gorgeous. She walked towards him and he was in some sort of trance. His eyes were glued on her.

"Hi." She said, breaking his trance.

He looked at her from toe to head. "Hi, my gorgeous lady. You look purrfect tonight." He said with a smirk.

Marinette looked at him with a smile and a slight blush "I thought I had a date tonight with Adrien, not with Chat."

Adrien grinned and opened the car door for her like a gentleman "Let me tell you a secret. I am both." He said. Marinette laughed and stepped in the car. Adrien sighed happy. Her laughter sounded like music to his ears.

They drove away and Marinette looked outside. She was a little bit nervous because she never had seen his apartment. She did know he had been living on his own for a while now, but she never knew where it was and how it looked like.

She looked up when they drove to a parking garage. Adrien parked his car at what seemed to be his spot. "We're here." Adrien said with a smile. "Not that far right?"

"No, not at all." Marinette said with a smile back. Adrien blushed looking at her. He said he wasn't planning anything to do with her, but it wasn't fair if she looked that beautiful… She even wore a beautiful color of lipstick, and he normally wouldn't notice things like that… Maybe because they looked so freaking intoxicating…

They stepped out of the car and they walked next to each other. They walked towards the hallway and she looked around. The hallway looked small. Adrien peeked at her again. "I wonder what your apartment looks like…" Marinette said, looking around.

Adrien looked at her now fully and smiled "Time to find out."

They stopped in front of a door and Adrien unlocked it. Marinette already tried to look before the door was fully opened. Adrien laughed and he now opened the door. They both entered and Marinette looked around. Everything looked very modern. She was impressed. His living room looked big with a huge white, fluffy carpet and a gray huge couch in the corner. She already decided in her mind to sit in the corner. The couch was decorated with fluffy cushions. His coffee table in the middle of the carpet was bleech colored, just like his television furniture. He had a huge flat-screen television. His floor was a more dark colored bleech. She went towards the kitchen were Adrien was pouring in two whines. The kitchen was white and very clean. Not a trace of filth. His cooking island had huge cooking pits.

Marinette looked back as she wondered what he had back in his hallway. A bathroom? She looked towards the door next the kitchen. Or was that his bathroom? She couldn't stop looking around.

"Beautiful." She said with an exhale. She now looked towards the huge white curtains. She was more curious about the view, but the curtains were closed. Did he have a balcony? "Isn't this expensive?"

"Not really." Adrien said with a smile handing her a glass of whine "The bathroom and bedroom are really small. It looks impressive but it's not that much really…" She accepted the glass of whine and he saw she was still curiously looking around. His fridge looked massive. Did he like to cook? "Do you want to sit?" He asked, ruining her train of thoughts.

"Yes, can I sit in the corner?" she asked cheerful. She looked really happy.

"Of course." Adrien said with a laugh. Marinette gave her glass to Adrien and she kicked her heels off, carried them to the hallway and put them on the ground. She went to the couch corner and she made it herself comfortable. Adrien had been watching everything. She looked so cute, he wanted to cuddle her… He smiled and he walked towards the door next to the kitchen. Marinette tried to look around the corner to see what kind of room that was. Adrien walked back and closed the door, walking towards her with a blue, fluffy blanket. He walked to the couch and he grabbed the remote. "You can put your legs on the couch. Make it yourself comfortable." He said with a smile.

Marinette grinned and plumped her legs down on the couch. Adrien sat down next to her and he covered them both with the blanket. He grabbed a few pillows and he covered Marinette with them all, making her look confused. "I don't want you to catch a cold." He said with a grin.

"You're teasing me!" Marinette said with a laugh, shoving a pillow in Adrien's face. Adrien laughed too, and he saw Marinette kept one pillow on her lap, hugging it.

"What movie do you want to see?" He asked, going to his movie library on his television.

"An action movie!" she said with a smile, looking at his television screen.

"Action? What girl likes action?"

Marinette looked at him, catching his attention. "Hi, I'm Ladybug, nice to meet you."

Adrien chuckled "Alright, alright." He said, picking an action movie with a high rating. Marinette smiled and she sat very comfortable, as if the couch was hugging her. Adrien leaned forward and grabbed a bag of chips out of the coffee table drawer. He thought about everything. They both were looking at the movie and ate some chips.

Adrien crawled closer to Marinette and she started to blush, realizing how close he was getting. Adrien was looking at the movie, but the sweet smell of Marinette perfume tickled his nostrils and his attention for the movie faded. He looked at his date from his eye corner, seeing those blue beautiful orbs. It was unfair. First she begged to be kissed this morning, and now she looked beautiful.

' _Kiss me…'_

He looked at the movie and he tried to concentrate. Tried… He kept seeing her beautiful face features in his eyes corner, her beautiful dress and her soft hand occasionally grabbing a chip. She suddenly laughed. Maybe something funny happened in the movie, he wouldn't know because his concentration had hit zero.

' _Kiss me…'_ her beg kept echoing in his head. The whisper over her soft lips.

Those soft lips he wanted to kiss. Marinette looked at him and he noticed, looking at her too "Do you want to watch something else?" She wondered

Adrien cocked an eyebrow and looked confused "No, why?"

"There have been a few funny parts but you haven't laughed or something. Don't you like this movie?"

"Uhm..." How was he going to lie himself out of this... Or was he going to tell the truth... "I tried to pay attention but I couldn't..." He answered, looking away

Marinette frowned worried as she took a better look at his face "Are you sick?"

Of all the questions she could ask, she asked the one which made his heart skip a beat. She was honestly worried he was not feeling fine. "No..." Even though the butterflies in his stomach were making him nauseous as hell... He muttered something and she leaned forward to hear him better.

"What?"

He now looked down at her and he frowned, feeling uncomfortable. "You're not fair..." He said now louder.

Marinette leaned back again with a frown. "What?" She asked again

"I told you I wasn't planning anything, but if you look this ridiculously beautiful, it's not fair." he explained, looking away. Marinette's eyes widened slightly after his explanation.

She looked at herself. She didn't do much different to her appearance, only a dress this time… "I'm sorry?" she said unsure. She wasn't really sure if she should apologize or not…

"And…" He looked at her and Marinette looked back at him. She cocked an eyebrow as she saw him starting to blush a bit. "I can't forget the face you made this morning when you asked me to kiss you…"

Marinette leaned even further back, blushing as she did "T-That was… I was caught up in the moment…" she whispered. She suddenly felt really hot between the pillows and blanket… She wasn't stupid and she knew at least something would happen if they were alone in a room. The same happened at her office…

Adrien leaned in closer, a smirk growing on his lips. The same smirk which made the butterflies flutter like crazy in her belly. "I can try and get you caught into that same moment."

Her eyes widened, especially since he had come closer. She couldn't lean back more because she already was buried into the couch. She didn't want to fight back, but she honestly was a bit nervous. His fingers brushed over her fingers, making her hand flinch. They were staring at each other, emerald met sapphire and they drowned in it again.

Her soft pink lips slowly parted, making the emerald orbs now stare down at it. "Why must you always look so breathtaking?" He whispered softly. A smile now slowly took place on those same lips. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek, making her shiver a bit. She never really noticed how rough and manly his hands actually were. His thumb traced the seam of her lips "Your lips are like catnip to me… No pun intended there."

She was speechlessly looking at him. The skin where his hand was, was burning, but in a good way. Her belly tickled even more and she was intoxicated again. It was now her turn to look at his lips. God, she wanted them so bad on hers. What was he waiting for? It was getting really hot with that blanket. She exhaled and whispered subconsciously again "Kiss me…" Adrien eyes widened as she said a new last part "Please…"

And he was officially lovesick. Adrien leaned forward slowly and Marinette pinched her eyes closed. She opened them again when he gave a fast peck on the tip of her little nose. She looked at him with surprise and he looked at her with half lidded eyes "I'm just as nervous as you…" The blonde said. Marinette couldn't help it and smiled. He couldn't remember anything from back then, but when she kissed him with valentine's day 5 years ago, she wasn't as nervous.

Adrien sat straighter and looked at her closely. He looked at her lips again. They were really delicious looking and it was about time he went and taste them. He leaned forward again slowly and they both hooded their eyes. She gasped slightly in her throat when she felt his soft lips on hers. All the senses in her lips suddenly started working, but he parted too fast to get a good feeling. She opened her eyes and she looked at him with hooded eyes. He took a good look at her. Her lips were slightly swollen and the blush on her cheeks was really soft.

Adrien couldn't stop staring. Dammit, how could she even look more beautiful than she already did?! She also kept staring back at him, seeing him blush too. She smiled now and it was her turn to lean forward. She closed her eyes and placed a kiss on his lips, parting fast again. Adrien whined and he didn't want her to part yet.

The hand placed on her cheek traveled to the back of her head. He leaned in and he kissed her again, but it was now harder for her to part with the hand behind her head. The kiss turned more passionate as they moved their lips more. They were in bliss - The surroundings around them didn't exist anymore. They parted and Adrien started giving small butterfly kisses on her nose and cheeks, gradually going to her neck. She moved her head so he had easier access.

"... Adrien..." she panted. OK, that already turned into something he really, really liked. He now kissed her ear and she shivered, hearing his pant really close. All her senses seemed to tingle with every kiss he gave her.

"Sorry." he whispered in a pant. Marinette didn't say anything but she only melted in a jelly goo under him "I can't hold back."

"Don't." she panted. Adrien gritted his teeth. She should not have said that. She should have stopped him, because he wasn't kidding.

"God, I love you." It took a second for them to realize what Adrien actually said, and they both froze after. Adrien leaned back and looked at her with widened eyes. He saw some sort of same expression on her face.

"What?"

Alright, he fucked up. Seriously, he said it on the second date? Was he stupid? "I- I... Can explain?" he muttered unsure. She kept staring as if she saw a ghost. "L-Listen. I'm sorry. I felt like that for a long time, but I couldn't tell you because I didn't know how you were feeling and I was so freaking annoyed!" He explained with a painful expression. Her lips slowly parted. Annoyed?

So that's the reason he was annoyed this morning when she accidently eavesdropped. She put her hand on his chest, his hard toned chest, and he looked at her in confusion. She pushed him softly but he was already caught of guard and he lost his balance fast, falling on his back. "Hey, I said I was sorry!" He said, leaning himself on his elbows as he looked at her. He turned surprised. She looked at him with a very sweet smile, instead of being mad as he first thought.

She leaned forward and she suddenly crawled toward him. He cocked an eyebrow, but his pupils soon dilated when she straddled him on his lap "Wha-" he asked but she placed her soft hands on his cheeks. He stared in her eyes in confusion, surprise but also lust. Because, let's be honest, a beautiful girl was straddling him. That woke up some lust.

She pulled her denim jacket off and his eyes widened. The girl of his dreams was undressing herself… on him. She put her hands back on his cheeks and she placed her soft, swollen lips on his. They fit like puzzle pieces. She parted and he panted "What are yo-" she captured his lips again, but he didn't complain. He instinctively placed his hand on her butt, pinching it a bit and receiving a moan. So she liked that… He noted it in his mind. He didn't know how far he could go and how far she would let him…

He groaned as he felt her tongue stroke his lips. He opened his mouth further and she entered his mouth with her tongue. Their tongues battled softly and she moaned, rocking her hips in a reflect. Now it was Adrien's turn to groan. He wanted her completely undressed.

He didn't think straight anymore and he didn't care for the consequences. His hands traced her back and he received a few moans, feeling the shiver under his touch. He now placed his hands on her butt again, feeling the silky laced panty. His hands crawled under her dress and she didn't stop him. Her skin turned sensitive with every touch. He now brushed the tips of his fingers on her sides and she shuddered again. He was going to try it… He lifted her dress, trying to make her pull it off. She parted, getting his hint. She sat up straight and she did exactly what he wanted. She pulled the dress over her head and she dropped it on his white carpet. He stared at her with parted lips.

She wasn't equivalent to a goddess. She was a goddess.

Her white silky panty matched with her beautiful bra. Her white, milky skin looked amazing and he wanted to touch every inch, not forgetting one spot. Her slightly toned belly looked inevitable to kiss it, especially her cute looking belly button. Her breast filled her bra perfectly. He wanted her bra off too… "Holy…" He whispered.

Marinette smiled with a blush. She was less shy because of the lust. She captured his lips again, and he was brushed her bare back, making a shiver go through her spine. He slowly but carefully went towards her bra, wanting to snap it open. Both their eyes widened instantly as they heard someone yell their names. "No, no, no, no…" Adrien whispered. This couldn't be happening!

Marinette went off of him and she grabbed her dress, dressing herself again. Adrien looked at her and he was mentally crying.

Marinette acted tough, but she was yelling in her head. Please, say nothing was happening. Let them continue…

"Adrien!" They heard from outside. Adrien exhaled and opened his curtain with frustration and a pout. "Something's wrong! Someone else is akumatized!" Plagg said and he went through the window together with Tikki.

"Fan-freaking-tastic..." Adrien muttered. Tikki frowned and she looked at Marinette, seeing how flushed she looked.

"Oh... Bad timing again?" Tikki wondered. They looked at the two Kwami's and they pouted

"You gave us our privacy like you promised, so it's not your fault." Adrien said with a frown. Marinette stroked her dress neatly. She was still feeling too hot to put her jacket on.

Marinette looked up with a frown "Wait what?" She asked, turning around to look at the man. Adrien turned to look at her, turning pale as he did. "They promised privacy? When did that happen?"

"I might have made the deal in your office this morning..." he said. Marinette looked with narrowing eyes, not believing him.

"You said you weren't planning anything..." she muttered with a blush.

"You can't just come into my apartment and look so freaking, unbelievable beautiful! Of course something would have happened!" He said in his defense, making her blush again. She didn't do anything special with her appearance... "I have to be honest, something still would have happened if you just got out of your bed with messy hair and drool on your face, and snoring like a manatee..."

"Lovebirds, a fight outside!" Tikki said, not believing how they couldn't hear the yelling outside.

"Shit, right!" Marinette said in realization. "Transform me!" they yelled in unison. A bright light shined through the apartment, transforming them both into their alter ego's.

Chat looked at Ladybug. He whistled seeing her in her tight costume "See, you're standing here in your costume in my apartment. You're asking for it, my lady."

Ladybug rolled her eyes and giggled. They went to the balcony and she looked perplexed, seeing Adrien had sight on the Eiffel tower from his apartment.

"Where is it?" Ladybug wondered, looking around. The heroes looked confused as they heard a yell from down below

"Where is Marinette!" they heard. They decided to go down and look for the akumatized person. They went towards the Eiffel tower, looking around. "I swear, I will hurt her when I see her!" They looked up, seeing a shadowy person standing on a railing of the monument.

Ladybug sighed annoyed. She should have known Chloé got akumatized. Or it happened with her, or she was often the reason. "What did I do?" Ladybug muttered

"What did she do!" Chat yelled from down below to Chloé. Chloé looked down and saw the two heroes. She frowned mad

"She stole Adrien away from me!" Chloé yelled madder. Ladybug and Chat looked flabbergasted.

"Hmm." Chat hummed, holding his chin "Yes, this Marinette sounds like a bad girl. She should be punished." He said with a grin on his lips. Ladybug looked with a blush and a pout on her beautiful face.

"I'm going to find her and you won't stop me!" They both frowned when they had the idea as if something was off... Didn't she want the miraculous?

" _Get me the miraculous! The girl isn't important anymore."_ Someone said to Chloé with some sort of teleportation.

"No!" Chloé yelled mad "I want Adrien back! I don't care about their miraculous!"

The heroes looked shocked and they turned pale, shuddering in fear. They knew Chloé was scary, but she didn't even want to obey.

"Alright, I'll take the miraculous, but after that I'll find Marinette." Chloé said with a frustrated frown, answering to the voice again. She touched a piece of shadow from the Eifel tower with her shoehorn. Ladybug gasped and Chat shuddered. "Adrien! Attack them!" Chloé demanded to a shadow formed silhouette of Adrien.

"Is she for real!?" Chat yelled frustrated. The Adrien charged towards them and Ladybug yelled. It looked like some sort of ghost. She avoided his punch. Chat wanted to help her, but he screamed as another Adrien tried to punch him "WHAT THE ACTUAL-" He looked at Chloé while avoiding a kick. She used her shoehorn again and made another Adrien out of nothingness. Chat looked back at the shadow Adrien and he gasped, seeing it reach to his ring. "No!" He said, kicking the Adrien in his stomach.

"NO!" Chat turned around hearing his love and he saw Ladybug disappear in a crowd of shadowy Adrien's. His eye twitched.

"Cataclysm!" He yelled, breaking the street under their feet. He had it already. A few Adrien's evaporated into the air and the few others, he hit with his baton. He found Ladybug again and she was kicking and hitting a few Adrien's herself. He gulped, thinking that she was actually really dangerous when she was mad... Also sexy, but especially dangerous. He stood next to her again, kicking another Adrien in its back. "It's her shoehorn."

She turned around, seeing Chloé made another Adrien with her shoehorn. Ladybug gasped as a black figure sprinted towards her. Chat gave a high kick against its face, making it evaporate. He stood in a boxing stance and grinned "Come and get me, I know exactly how you guys fight."

Ladybug threw her yoyo into the air as the Adrien's launched to Chat. "Lucky charm!" she yelled. She caught the item and fast avoided a few Adrien's. She gasped as she couldn't avoid one. Chat fast gave it an elbow in its face, making it evaporate again. "Right in the kisser." Chat said with a grin. "Talking about kissers..." he said, turning around to look at her.

"Not now!" she said frustrated.

Chloé clicked her tongue, seeing how the two of them were going through them easily. Ladybug finally had some time to look at her retrieved item. "A stocking?" She looked at Chloé and her shoehorn lit up. "Ok…" she whispered. Chat frowned when he heard his ring beep again. His transformation was almost over, so Ladybug really had to be fast. Ladybug threw her yoyo towards the Eifel tower, towards Chloé. She shot towards her and Chloé lifted her shoehorn into the air to slash her, but Ladybug was faster. She put the stocking around the shoehorn and pulled it with her, but Chloé wouldn't let go. Chat saw everything and his eyes widened when Ladybug lost her hold on her yoyo. She dropped and he turned pale. He jumped over the Adrian's, going to his number one priority. 'Please Plagg, hold on for a while.' Chat pleaded. Ladybug was holding on to the stocking with the shoehorn inside. Chloé also hold on, making her hang on it. Ladybug looked down. She looked towards her yoyo, seeing it lay on the ground below. This was bad. She had gotten rusty over the years.

"Chloé! This isn't like you!" Ladybug yelled mad "You supported Marinette when she got rejected! Remember!"

"I thought I had a chance! I am still mad!" Chloé yelled back. Ladybug bit her lips. The stocking ripped and her eyes widened. Chloé pulled on the stocking, pulling Ladybug also higher. She tried to reach for her earrings and her eyes widened.

"Don't you dare!" she said mad, swinging to avoid her. The stocking ripped further and her eyes widened as it broke in half. She and the shoehorn fell down and everything went too fast suddenly. She pinched her eyes closed, waiting for the hit. Her eyes opened in shock as she felt two strong arms catching her. She looked beside her and she stared eye in eye with Chat. He put her on the ground, put his hands on her cheeks and gave small kisses on her lips.

"Please, never do that again." He said with his head lowered.

Ladybug kissed him back "Never. I promise." She said with a caring smile. She looked next to her, seeing the shoehorn. Both their miraculous beeped. She stood up and grabbed the shoehorn. She walked towards her yoyo. Chat kept staring at her, relieved she was unharmed. He rolled his eyes when he heard an army of shadows behind him.

"You guys are annoying!" He said as he turned around. Ladybug grabbed her yoyo and she broke the shoehorn. Chloé would probably kill her if she found out, but she would kill her either way…

Every shadow disappeared and the shadow around Chloé turned normal too. She fell and Chat already was ready to catch her. He caught her and Ladybug cleansed the spider, letting it go. She looked at Chat and the passed out Chloé with a frown. It was late, chaotic and they were sure they were going to be stalked by Chloé tomorrow…

* * *

They walked towards Chloé's house. Adrien carried her on his back because she was still passed out. Before knocking on the door, they transformed back into Ladybug and Chat. They brought her back safely and they walked back home again. They were quiet and didn't say much to each other. Plagg was sitting on Adrien's head and Tikki on Marinette's shoulder. He looked away and he grabbed her hand.

"Oh, sleek guy." Plagg said with a smirk, making the couple blush.

"And this is why I asked for privacy." Adrien muttered.

Plagg rolled his eyes and Tikki giggled. "Ok, ok, I get it." Plagg muttered "We'll see you at home." The Kwami's said in unison. Marinette smiled and rubbed Tikki's head with her index finger. They floated away and they were alone now. Adrien turned to look at her and she looked back with a smile.

"I don't mind if you sleep at my apartment tonight." He said. "With me?" Her eyes widened and she blushed scarlet, getting a flashback from their date.

"No… I don't think my parents would like it if I suddenly were sleeping somewhere else…" She explained. Adrien nodded and grabbed her hands, playing with her soft fingers. He leaned forward and captured her lips. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment. She wrapped her arms around his muscular neck and he put his hands on her waist with one hand going dangerously close to her butt. They parted and he rubbed his nose softly against hers, still hugging each other.

"You are a great kisser, by the way." He whispered.

She giggled and gave another small kiss. "You too." She said "Could you bring my shoes tomorrow to the office?" she asked. He looked down. He had been walking on his socks and he gave her his shoes. She didn't put her heels on before the fight.

"Of course." He said with a grin. He grabbed her hand and they walked to her home saying their goodbyes.

* * *

The next morning started early for the two heroes. They hadn't slept much because the night was short. They kept yawning, but Sabrina didn't really take notice.

"So, I am working on two dresses." Marinette said, rubbing her eyes. "And Adrien finished a suit and we have another customer coming by this afternoon."

The three colleagues were sitting around the table. It was Friday so they wanted to plan things for Monday. Marinette and Adrien were sitting across from each other again and Sabrina was keeping them up to date with the orders. The three of them gasped in shock when the door slammed open. "Stop touching each other!" Chloé yelled, suddenly inviting herself in the office. The three colleagues grabbed their hearts, trying to make it beat slower.

"We weren't touching! He is sitting across from me!" Marinette said in defense. Adrien sighed and he facepalmed. He knew something like this would happen.

"You are touching his feet now!" she said, slamming the table. Adrien looked over his hand. Haha, oops… She saw. Sabrina looked under the table and they were indeed touching feet.

Chloé changed from the outside. She also had gotten more mature, but her make up didn't change. Her hair was out of the ponytail and she wore formal clothes, like a blazer and high black heels. But she changed more from the outside. She always had been rivals with Marinette, but when Adrien rejected her, she felt honestly sorry for her. Since then they started to talk normally with each other… Sometimes.

"It's none of your business what I do with my boyfriend!" she said, giving the title suddenly to Adrien as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Don't you dare calling him that!"

"Adrien is my boyfriend. Adrien is my boyfriend! Adrien is my boyfriend!" She kept repeating, irritating Chloé more and more.

Adrien felt very proud, but he still stood up with his paperwork in his hands. "I'm going to work…"

"We are companions! We are working together! You shouldn't irritate one another!"

"You started it!"

Adrien sat on his chair and he smiled. Boyfriend… It had a nice ring to it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading *-***


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews and support ;-; I laughed, smiled and got emotional with some. They left me speechless. I love you guys**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **(Maybe slight spoilers for people who haven't watched the origin episode yet. The Korean and French version is already online and subbed, but I bet the fans have watched it already)**

 **I didn't proof read *-* I'm sorry, forgive me. I will correct the mistakes when I find any.**

* * *

It was midnight and dark outside. Everyone was sleeping and Paris was quiet and peaceful. Someone got awake after hearing a lot of knocking on his door.

Adrien pulled himself up on his hands, frowning and looking at his clock. It was Saturday morning, 4 AM, but someone was knocking at his front door. He got out of bed, seeing Plagg was still fast asleep. He walked to his living room and put on a light, not really bothered he only wore a white shirt and boxers. He looked through his peephole and rolled his eyes with a sigh. He unlocked and opened his door. He walked back to his livingroom, not saying anything as his father entered himself in the apartment. "What?" Adrien asked while he walked to his kitchen.

Gabriel walked to the window and he looked outside, staring at the scenery. "I thought it would be time to talk."

"It's a bit early." Adrien said, rubbing his eye with a frown. "Or late." It got quiet between them, and Adrien kept frowning. "Want something to drink?" He asked, his manners not fading.

"No, thank you. I wasn't planning on staying for long." He said, still looking outside and not paying his son a glance. "I am not asking you for forgiveness. I also want you to know I did this all for a good cause. You are a smart boy, so I know you know why I wanted the miraculous."

"I have a hunch…" Adrien said, taking a sip of his water.

"I am here to make amends. I didn't know how, but I will try with this solution. You don't have to accept it." He explained. Adrien looked confused but also mad. What? Did he want him to be another boss of another company? "I have seen how much you like Marinette." He suddenly said, making him shiver. What was this about? "And I understand why. She is a strong-willed woman and she says what she thinks. Honest and caring. She reminds me of your mother… You are both young, so I am not asking you to think about this now, but maybe for the future."

Adrien was mind blowned. Where was he heading to with this? Gabriel finally looked at him. "If you are ever planning to wed her, I will pay for everything."

Say what now? Adrien looked at him as if he saw a ghost. "What?"

"I will pay for the wedding." He said, looking outside again "I know, you think I am trying to make it up with you with money. That's not the case. Your mother and I had the best time of our lives. I want you to experience the same, and you can with Marinette. I have seen you look at her and you resembled your mom when she looked at me."

Adrien was speechless. He was holding on to his cooking island, because he was trembling as fuck.

"I have been a nuisance, I agree. I honestly wanted to see her smile once more… But I couldn't. I wish you the luck to grow old with her, without any problems. Even if that means paying for your wedding." He turned around and walked to the door. Adrien kept frozen until he heard the front door open. He looked towards the door and he ran before it closed.

"Wait!" Adrien said standing in the hallway with his father, who stopped with walking. His father stood with his back towards him, so his expression wasn't readable. "T-Thank you for trying to save mom…"

Gabriel walked further speechless, leaving Adrien with a pained expression.

* * *

Her window was open… It was 4.30 AM now and Chat was sitting in front of Marinette's window. He couldn't sleep anymore after his father visited. His father suddenly showed humanly feelings and it really shocked him. He opened the window and he stepped in, closing it behind him again. Luckily, he had night vision and he could walk to her without bumping at something. He walked towards her bed and he saw her asleep together with Tikki in her soft hands. Should he really wake her? Should he really drag her in his problems? Well, he didn't have to tell what happened… She would understand. He went on his knees and brushed her bangs, looking at her beautiful sleeping face. He hoped she wouldn't get startled and yell his brains out. "Gorgeous…" He whispered softly. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forhead. "Gorgeous, please wake up…" He whispered again, already feeling guilty he was waking her… But he really needed her now.

She slowly opened her eyes and he saw her sapphire coloured eyes with his night vision. She looked at him and blinked a few times. She sat up straighter, rubbing her eyes. She put Tikki besides her and she looked back at Chat. "What's wrong?" she whispered worried.

"Nothing. I missed you." He said with a grin.

Marinette cocked an eyebrow and she looked at her clock. She looked back at her lover and she turned more worried. "No, what happened? What's wrong?" she asked again holding his hand. She could see through his literally and figuratively mask…

He gulped nothing and frowned painfully "Something happened, and I don't want to talk about it now… But I can't sleep." He explained looking away. Marinette smiled. She made some place for him and she lifted her blankets, beckoning him to lie next to her. He blushed and looked at her. "I can transform back… But I am only wearing a shirt and boxers." He explained.

Marinette looked at him and blushed deeply "…I-I don't mind…" she said.

He chuckled and nodded "Ok, but close your eyes." She nodded and closed them while he transformed back, emitting a bright light. It would have hurt her eyes if she had them open. She opened her eyes and she blushed slightly when she saw him in his undergarments. He blushed back, because he couldn't see much anymore without his night vision. Plagg yawned and Adrien looked at him, seeing him flaot.

"In my upper drawer next to you is a place for them to sleep." His beauty whispered. He felt and found the upper drawer. He opened it and he put Plagg in it and covered him with the small blanket. Marinette handed him Tikki, who was still fast asleep, and he put her next to him. He closed the drawer a little bit. Marinette looked up at him and smiled. They didn't see a lot, so Adrien was especially feeling.

"Sorry I'm being a nuisance." He said, lying down next to her.

She gave him a pillow and she smiled. "You aren't. You would do the same for me. And we should support each other." She whispered. She saw him a little bit and she leaned forward, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Just sleep, but be quiet tomorrow. My father will kill you if he finds out." She said.

Adrien smiled and he lay closer to her, melting in her warmth. God, she felt soft. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her scent. So sweet… "Sorry… About not telling you what happened."

"I don't mind." Marinette said, burying her head in his chest, hearing his heartbeat. "I am not going to push you. Just tell me when you're ready. Or not. It's your choice."

Adrien's eyes widened. He pulled her closer to him and she gasped of the sudden roughness "I'm really going to mew-ry you."

Marinette giggled "What? When are we getting married?"

"I don't know. Ever." He said, nuzzling her head.

"Oh. That's good to know. I can already practice my 'I do' then." She said with a giggle. He grinned and placed his lips on hers. He was so freaking lucky with her, as they both fell into a slumber.

* * *

Marinette opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her. He had one hand on her waist and he had his head on his other arm, around his elbow. He was turned to Marinette so she was staring at his face. He looked even handsome with bed hair. She frowned worried. What happened to him to suddenly sleep in her bed? If he didn't want to tell, she was OK with that, but she didn't want him to be pained. She blushed now she noticed Adrian's bare legs were mixed with hers. His legs even felt muscular. She blushed more, not remembering when she has gotten so… Vulgair. She couldn't help it, but she wanted just a small peek… She lifted the blankets slightly and she reached to the hem of his shirt. She wanted to lift it, just to see how muscular he really was. She tried to move his shirt, but he groaned and turned on his back, making her pout.

Marinette looked towards the drawer when she heard a gasp. Tikki showed herself obove her drawer, seeing her confusion. Plagg was sleeping next to Tikki and Adrien was sleeping next to Marinette. What happened? "When did this…?" she whispered.

Adrien opened his eyes slowly, looking at the small red Kwami with half opened eyes. "Hi." He said, lifting his hand with a husky voice. "Sorry for the disturbance."

Marinette smiled and looked at him, he closed his eyes again and went into a soft slumber. Tikki floated to her and sat on her shoulder. "What happened?" she whispered confused

"Something happened tonight with Adrien and he couldn't sleep so he went to see me." She explained softly "He hadn't told me what happened…"

Tikki looked at him. He looked peaceful sleeping like that, though… He opened one eye and looked at the secret heroine and her kwami, both looking at him. He put his hand on Marinette's face and pushed her away "Don't look. I am shy." He said, turning away on his side, his back to her. Tikki giggled and Marinette smiled with a roll of her eyes.

The doorbell rung but Marinette ignored it, knowing her mother would open it. She lied down and wrapped her arm around his waist, cuddling as she did. "Marinette!" she heard from downstairs. Marinette gasped in shock and Adrien also finally opened his eyes

"Y-Yes?!" she yelled back

"Alya is here for you. Can she come upstairs?" The couple gasped and looked at each other.

"W-Wait! I just woke up! I have to refresh a bit!" Adrien went out of the bed and Marinette pushed him towards her closet. She grabbed a vest out of the closet and she looked at him. "Hide here and be quiet." She whispered. Adrien looked at her and blushed. He hadn't noticed how sexy she looked with her hair wild… She gave him a fast peck and she closed the door, making him sigh. Sure… Why not more chaos?

"A-Alright!" Marinette yelled again, zipping her vest. She heard someone come upstairs and she put her hair in a bun. She looked towards her bed and Tikki already hid in the drawer together with the still sleeping Plagg. The hatch opened and Alya showed herself.

"Girl, you look tired!" Alya said as she walked to the desk chair. Marinette rolled her eyes with a frown. It was a long night and sharing a little bed with someone else isn't really comfortable… But it was Adrien so she didn't really mind. She looked at Alya and Alya kept staring at her. "If you want to go further than flirting and dating with Adrien, you should start and wear something more sexy…" she said, implying on her pink polka dotted pajama "You aren't 15 anymore."

'No!' Adrien mentally yelled. He loved that pyjama and the way she dressed like she wanted herself, not caring about others.

"Something like lingerie or so." Alya added

Adrien blushed with half lidded eyes. He wouldn't mind that though…

"Yeah…" He heard Marinette say "Talking about 'flirting'… More than flirting have happened…"

"What!" Alya yelled after 5 minutes of silence. "Since when!? How far!? Have you had sex!?"

Adrien and Marinette both blushed at her bold question. Why the hell would she like to know? "No. We have been kissing, but not more than that." She lied.

"How does he kiss?"

Marinette turned scarlet. She looked towards her closet, feeling really embarrassed. "H-He… Is a great kisser…" she said shy. Adrien grinned with pride. Hell yeah, he was.

"I have a great idea! Since you are dating him now, how about a double date? You two and Nino and I." Alya said with a grin "And we can go bowling or so."

Marinette smiled. That did sound interesting "Alright. I will let Adrien know and see if he wants to, and you'll let Nino know."

"Deal!" Alya said, standing up. "Let's see each other at the bowling alley at 12 AM then."

Marinette and Alya said their goodbyes and Adrien showed himself again after hearing the door close. Marinette closed the hatch and she turned to look at Adrien. "Would you like to go bowling?" she asked with a smile, walking to her closet to grab a few clothes.

"I want to do everything as long as you are there." He said with a smile, looking at her pyjama. So cute, the polka dots… She stood with her back towards him and he walked towards her. He put his hands on her hips and his chin on her shoulder, whispering "We could also eat at my apartment and watch a movie afterwards…"

Marinette smiled and turned around "Watch? And you're not planning anything again today?" she asked with a blush.

"I can't promise that." He said with his well-known smirk, making her blush more. "I'll go home now and I'll pick you up later in two hours."

"Alright. I'll make sure to be ready." she said with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And make sure not to look too beautiful, because I will lose with bowling otherwise."

"I can't promise that." The woman said with a grin, returning his words. Her grin made his heart skip a beat. He was really addicted to her...

' _I have seen how much you like Marinette.'_

His smile turned into a painful frown and he let go of her, smiling suddenly again. "I'll wake up Plagg."

He walked towards the drawer and Marinette looked with narrowed eyes. 'Don't act as if I hadn't seen that expression...' she thought, slightly annoyed. Adrien opened the drawer further, showing Tikki and Plagg who already was awake. "Done?" Plagg asked. He floated out of the drawer, staring at the surprised Adrien. "I wanted to give you some privacy, in exchange for camembert."

"Ah, yeah, sure." Adrien said with a grin "I don't remember ever agreeing on that."

"I think it's fair." Plagg said with a grin "I will plunder your fridge, don't worry. And I bet you will bu-"

"Plagg."

"Yeah?"

"Transform me." Adrien said with a grin.

Plagg gasped at the sudden order. "Wait! I wasn't done talking yet!" He said before getting sucked in the ring.

A bright light emitted again. Marinette and Tikki opened their eyes and looked at Chat who was stretching. "Alright, I'll be right back then." He said with a smile. Marinette grinned and nodded. She still couldn't believe the same idiotic partner was Adrien. He gave a quick kiss and he jumped out of the window with his baton. She watched him as he went away and she sighed happy.

"You know what would be funny?" Tikki suddenly said "If you did go extra beautiful just to annoy him."

Marinette looked at the little creature with surprise and said creature looked at her with an innocent smile. "I like the way you think." Marinette said with a grin. "Let me see what I've got in my closet…"

She looked through her clothes as she was thinking at the same time. She was trying to act as if nothing happened, but she did see his painful expression 10 minutes ago. She was really ok with it if he doesn't want to tell anything, but she doesn't want him to be pained... She sighed and decided to take a shower to think.

* * *

"Hello." Adrien said with a smile as he entered the bakery. Both Sabine and Tom looked up, seeing the green eyed blonde.

"Well, hello, mister boss." Tom said with a grin, making Adrien force a smile "What can I help you with?"

Adrien looked around in the store, fortunately seeing no one. "I don't need anything." he said with a smile looking at Marinette's parents "I was wondering if it was OK if Marinette ate at my place tonight." he asked, a but nervously.

"Well, of course." Sabine said, packing a few baguettes. "Is it busy at work or something?"

"No, no. It isn't a work dinner. Just a normal dinner" He said, holding his hands in defense, catching their full attention. "And I just thought it would be decently to introduce - well, we already met - myself to the parents of my... Girlfriend." he said shy. Sabine and Tom stared at him as if he said the most ridiculous thing ever. Adrien gulped. Tom suddenly looked huge. Was he already this huge? "Soooo..." Adrien muttered, lowering his hands as they were still staring.

Tom's face turned into a mad expression, making Adrien gasp in shock "Listen boy." Tom said, pointing his big finger "You hurt her once. This is nice now and she is happy, but if you hurt her twice, we'll have a problem. And that problem would most likely be you. Understood."

Even though Adrien should be afraid, he was more shocked by how he was such a great father...

"Of course." Adrien said, still slightly drowned in his thought "I will never hurt her ever again or take her away from you, sir and ma'am." he now said with a smile on his face. "I promise."

"That's everything I wanted to hear." Sabine said with a smile and a nod. She walked towards the back and called for Marinette to come down. Adrien looked at the ground, not daring to look at Marinette's father. He still felt intimidating.

"Do you love her?" Adrien fastly looked up at Tom. He turned scarlet by the bold question and Tom laughed, breaking the tense mood suddenly "If you turn just as red as my strawberry macaroons, then I already know the answer."

The door opened and Adrien looked up, seeing Sabine. Marinette walked behind her and came into his sight. His lips slowly parted as he stared at her. She wore black leggings with a denim short skirt and sneakers and a black vest. Her hair hung lose and over her shoulders and framing her face. She looked feminine but still tomboy-ish.

"You said you wouldn't look beautiful." Adrien said with a pout, but he blushed fast as he realized what he said with his girlfriend's parents around him. He didn't dare to move. Marinette also looked with a blush and she walked to him, grabbing his arm. "I'm sorry." Adrien whispered with a blush, thinking he said once again the most terrible thing on the world.

"I'll be back tonight." Marinette said with an awkward smile. They went outside and Tom and Sabine looked at them as they walked to his car

"Be home at 11!" Tom said.

Marinette looked around with a frown. "Dad, I'm 20!"

"Doesn't matter. You're still our little girl and I want you save at home!"

"11 PM sharp, sir! No problem!" Adrien said with a grin, making Marinette slightly confused. He opened the door for her and she stepped in, but she first gave him a questioning expression. He grinned and closed the door after her. He waved to the parents and they both waved back.

He drove away and Sabine smiled looking at her husband "He reminds me of you. He looks at her like you looked at me."

"I still look at you like that." He said with a grin "He is a trustworthy guy. He can make her happy."

Marinette was still staring at him and he hummed with a smile "Sorry for my father. He sometimes is too overprotective…" she said

"No, no." He said, shaking his head and watching the road "My father was ridiculously overprotective. Your father is just a good father. He even threatened me not to hurt you again or he would hurt me."

"He did!?" Marinette said with a gasp and embarrassment. "How awful…"

"No." Adrien said with a soft chuckle "He was right. When he said that, the first thing I thought was: 'wow, he is a great father'. He cares a lot about you, so don't blame him." Marinette looked at him with a soft frown. It felt more as if he was comparing his father with hers… He shouldn't do that…

It was quiet and Marinette was fiddling with her fingers. She wanted to ask if he wanted to talk about what happened… But she didn't want to push him… He did look happier than this morning… Adrien parked the car at the bowling alley and the woman in the car smiled when she saw Alya and Nino. She got out of the car together with Adrien and they walked to the other couple. "Marinette, you look beautiful!" Alya said with a smile and hugged her. The men greeted each other with a smile.

"Yeah, she does." Adrien said with a frown and pout "And I told her not to look so beautiful, because I will lose with bowling otherwise." Marinette blushed and looked away, and Alya and Nino looked surprised. Marinette still did feel proud. She did plan to look beautiful to tease him and to get his mind of from what happened, and it seemed like it was working.

"I hope not. It's men vs women and I want to win." Nino said, softly bumping his fist on his best friends shoulder. Marinette smiled and she walked inside together with Alya and the men followed.

"Great, this is something I meant with sexy." Alya whispered softly. Marinette giggled with a blush. She did her best and put some clothes on with the help of Tikki. Her taste in clothes has gotten better.

They picked a lane and Marinette was looking for a light bowling ball, picking a few. Adrien was staring at her as she was bending to grab a ball. "Keep your eyes in their pockets, dude." Nino said, grabbing a ball and noticing his friend staring.

"W-What? I wasn't staring?" He said, catching Marinette's and Alya's attention. Marinette smiled and shook her head. She found a light ball and carried it to the others. "Does everyone have their balls?" Adrien wondered. Nino was entering their names for the game to start.

"Alya is first. It's women against men, so good luck." Nino said with a smirk. Alya clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. Marinette and Adrien sat down, watching her.

"You're still cheating though." Adrien whispered with a pout.

Marinette grinned and shook her head "No, I'm not. I didn't promise to not look beautiful."

Adrien shrugged with a smile. "Yeah, but if you didn't dress differently, you would still distract me, because you always look beautiful to me. So it doesn't matter actually." Marinette looked at him and blushed "Even when you're just awake, like this morning with your bed hair, you still look beautiful." he looked at her and she only looked back with a blush. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Was that a pun?" She asked with a pout and a frown.

"Maybe." he said with a grin.

"Hey, lovebirds! You didn't see my spare!" Alya said, slightly offended.

"A strike would have been better." Nino said, grabbing a ball for his turn. Alya put her hands in her waist and frowned. She walked towards the couple and sat down next to them with a pout. "He is such a romanticus. If he would have been a gentleman like Adrien..." she muttered. Marinette patted her shoulder, being supportive.

"Strike!" Nino said happy. Adrien and Marinette applauded surprised and Alya looked away, not paying him any attention. Marinette stood up and walked towards the ball she picked. She grabbed it and Nino sat down next to Alya. She rolled her ball and she cheered when she also got a strike.

She turned around and pointed, "Did you see that!" she said happy, pointing at the end of the empty lane. She had a huge, beautiful smile painted on her face and a small blush on her cheeks.

"Damn, I love her..." Adrien whispered as he was in trance after seeing her beautiful face. Nino and Alya looked surprised at him, both with raised eyebrows. Did he know himself he said that out loud?

"Did you see that!" Marinette asked again with a smile as she skipped to her friends. Adrien grinned and looked at his girlfriend. Alya and Nino both now looked at Marinette and applauded. He probably didn't know...

"I'm proud of you." he said with a soft smile, holding her hand. Marinette smiled and blushed, but they both noticed Nino and Alya were staring.

"Yeah sorry… I still have to get used by this…" Alya said with still slight disbelieve, making the couple blush. Nino nodded, agreeing with her. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other with a smile.

"Ok, your turn." Nino said to Adrien. Adrien nodded and stood up, walking to the lane. Marinette sat down and looked intently at her boyfriend.

"Why have you never been so flirtly?" Alya asked at Nino. Nino rolled his eyes and Marinette kept quiet.

"We passed that stage."

"We never have been to that stage."

As Alya and Nino were bickering, Marinette was smiling when Adrien got a strike. He looked so happy. She sighed as the butterflies took over.

* * *

They walked outside and the males were smiling after they won. Marinette didn't care much but Alya was annoyed. "Where are you going to eat?" Nino wondered.

"At home." Adrien answered, watching his girlfriend who was walking in front of him. "Why?"

"Alya wants me to be more 'romantic' all of the sudden, so we are going to eat somewhere… I thought you might wanna join…" Adrien looked at him with half lidded eyes. He might needed some lessons in romance…

"Do you know what Adrien said after your strike?" Alya whispered, catching Marinette curiousity. "He said he loves you." Marinette blushed. She knew he had said it once already, but instead of saying it back, she showed how much she loved him… She was a bit shy to say it back, even though she feels the same.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and she turned around to look at him, with a blush on her cheeks. "We're at the car. Why are you blushing?" He asked, making her blush even more.

"N-Nothing."

"We'll see you soon again. It was fun." Adrien said with a smile and still held her soft hand, as he looked at the other couple.

"Yeah, it was. And we will win next time." Alya said with a smile. They said their goodbyes and went their own way.

* * *

Adrien was staring at the woman in front of him, who was staring back. "Just sit down…" Adrien said, probably for the fourth time. He was cutting cucumbers for the salad he was making, together with other food, but Marinette wanted to help. He didn't want to get distracted with a knife in his hand, but if a goddess stood in front of him, he would get distracted.

"I want to help."

"And I told you, you are the guest. You don't need to help. So sit down on the couch and enjoy yourself while I'm making you something deliscious." He said with a smile. She pouted cute, making him blush.

"Need some he-"

"No."

"Let me cu-"

"No."

"Want me to stir-"

"No."

Her pout turned bigger and he smiled, looking at her. He put the knife down and he walked around his cooking island, grabbing her wrist. He dragged her to the couch and he put her down, covering her with the blanket and a pillow again. "Here is the remote. Enjoy yourself and I will go further with dinner. Something you don't have to help with." He said, repeating himself. She still pouted and Adrien wanted to walk back.

"Wait." Marinette said. Adrien turned back to look at her, and he blushed deeply. She had her eyes closed and her lips pursed with her head in his direction. He suddenly turned nervous. Damnit, she looked beautiful. He walked back and leaned in, placing his lips on hers. Her lipgloss now smelt like peaches. Does she have a whole fruitbasket at home? He gave another few kisses, the feeling intoxicating him. He really should cook…

He parted and they stared at each other, staring into their orbs. "I have to cook." He whispered. Marinette nodded as she bit her underlip. God, he wanted her. No, first eat, and then bring her home. 11 PM sharp. He promised Tom. Adrien walked back to the kitchen and he went further with dinner. He frowned confused and wondered where the hell Plagg went? As long as they were close by for the next Akuma…

During making the dinner, Adrien sometimes looked at Marinette. She might even be the definition of beauty… He was making the sauce and as he was stirring, he was inspecting her. She was watching television and sometimes looking outside when a bird flew by. Marrying her… And his father paying for it… Would he by ok with that? Shouldn't he tell Marinette?

She glanced at him, seeing how he was making dinner. It smelled really good… And Adrien looked really handsome, cooking like that. She bit her underlip, wanting another kiss… She might be addicted.

Adrien put some plates on the cooking Island to prepare and Marinette was looking at his every move. She saw every muscle move in his arm as he tried to reach for something.

"Need he-"

"No." he said. He turned around and chuckled after seeing her pout. "I'm almost done, don't worry."

She looked at him and she tried to look what he was making. He made a salad, that she knew, but she didn't know about the rest. He opened the oven and grabbed two pots out of it. He put the lid off and he looked at it for a few minutes, deciding it looked good.

He put them on the table together with the plates and cutlery. She was watching him intently, curious what's in the pots. "What are you making?" She wondered. Adrien grinned and walked back to the kitchen.

"Curiosity kills the cat."

"Yeah." Marinette said, ignoring the possible pun "But satisfaction brought it back. Nine lives. So tell me." she said, standing up. He put another pan on the table, also still with the lid on. She had the courtesy to not open the lids without permission. He grabbed two whine glasses and a whine bottle and he also put that on the table.

"I don't have candles though... But I think this will do." he said. He walked to a chair and beckoned for Marinette to sit down. She smiled and sat down. He sat down on the chair across from her and smiled. "You may open the lids."

Marinette grinned happy and opened the lid of the big pan. She looked in it. It seemed like risotto. She carefully opened the little lid of the oven pot. She only saw melted cheese. "Ok, tell me what you made, mister chef."

"I made risotto." he said, pointing to the big pan "And eggplant with mozzarella and parmesan cheese." He said, now pointing to the little pot. Marinette licked her lips, already loving it. She held her plate up and he put some risotto on it. She put her plate down and put the eggplant with cheese on her plate.

"How come you're such a good cook?" She asked, taking a bite of the risotto.

He smiled when he saw she enjoyed it. "I always used to have a cook, but now I don't anymore, so I thought: 'Well, if I have to cook, I might also try and make it delicious." he explained. Marinette did listen, but she was in heaven after trying his eggplant oven thingie.

"It is really delicious." she said, now grabbing the bowl with the salad. He was eating too, but staring at her at the same time. He was glad and complimented she enjoyed dinner. He decided to eat further and not to stare at her. Who was he kidding? He couldn't of course. He glanced at her again and the smile painted on her face looked gorgeous. She was gorgeous. Marinette looked at him and blushed, seeing him look at her. He smiled back and looked back at his plate.

Her plate was empty and she was in a mental argument if she should take a bit more, but she decided not to. Adrien noticed she was done and he grabbed the plates. "I will clean, so you can sit again. I will accompany next to you when I'm finished." He explained with a smile. Marinette nodded with a smile and she grabbed her glass of whine, taking it with her to the couch. She didn't whine or beg this time, maybe because she wanted some time with him together fast. He put the dishes in the dishwasher and he cleaned his cooking island and table. "Are you always this clean?" Adrien looked at her and smiled

"No. It's because you are here." He said honestly. "But it isn't disgusting, but there would be more dust than this." He explained, starting the dishwasher. He cleaned his hands and he walked towards Marinette with a glass of water. More whine wouldn't be a good idea because he had to drive later.

He sat down next to her and he pulled the blanket on them "Do you wanna watch a movie or just something on television?" He asked.

"We could look if there's something on television." Marinette said with a smile, giving the remote to Adrien. He zapped and Marinette went closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder. She blushed by her bold action and he blushed too, feeling how close she got. She smelled really nice again… He wanted her smell into perfume. Au de Marinette. That would be a good one. Fragrances: sweet fruit, shampoo and lots of love.

He was looking at the television but he didn't see anything interesting. "How about a mo-"

"I love you." He heard a soft whisper. He froze slightly. Was it his imagination? She looked up with red cheeks, as red as her whine, looking into his green orbs. He stared back, speechless. Did he hear her correct, or was his mind playing with him?

"Huh?" He said, his mind not working right "D-Did you say anything or did I… drink too much whine or something?"

"You said it to me, but I hadn't said it back yet." She whispered, looking away. "And since I already kind of love you for 5 years, I thought it would be about time… So you did hear it correctly."

He couldn't move. Did she really… Wow. He really wanted to see her face. He could hear she was shy. Was she looking cute? Of course, she was. That was a weird question. "Sorry, I'm speechless." Adrien said. He saw Marinette play with the hem of her vest in nervousness "I love you, too." he said. Marinette looked up at him with a relieved smile.

She softly placed her lips on his, parting after to look at him. He was blushing too, after hearing the love of his life tell him she loved him. She giggled and kissed his nose. "You look cute."

Adrien now blushed more and pouted. "You are cuter." Marinette giggled and placed another kiss on his nose.

She looked at him, tracing his face "I noticed someone." he hummed, looking at her with a cocked eyebrow "Whenever we're alone, you are more like Chat. But when we are with more people, you're the gentleman Adrien."

He frowned. Was that true, because he never noticed. Well, he was more teasing, cheeky and flirty when they were alone... "Yeah... But that's because I can be myself when I'm with you." he said, playing with her hair. "And you are more bold when we're together, like Ladybug. I would never have thought you would undress on my lap."

Ah, she blushed. Her ear was turning red. "But does it annoy you?" he asked, sneakily smelling her hair.

"N-No, not at all. I'm glad you can be yourself around me, because I do too."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. Damn, he loved her a lot. "You're supposed to catch butterflies, not to create them." he said with a chuckle.

"Same goes for you." she said with a giggle.

They looked at each other, emerald meeting sapphire again. They kissed, feeling every nerve in their lips. They parted and kissed, moving their lips more. They were intoxicated and stoned on some kind on love-drug. The kiss eventually deepened and Adrien leaned in more towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she shifted so he could hoover over her. He parted and kissed her cheek, towards her ear and her neck again, inhaling her perfume. It smelled as sweet as pineapples. She panted under his touch and his name glided from her swollen lips as a whisper. He kissed her ear again and whispered:

"I want you."

* * *

 **Yes, next chapter will have sexy time.**

 **One thing though, I'm not a fan of the cliche 'First time sex is bliss and freaking amazing' fics because it often isn't in real life (And I know this is a fic I don't have to stick to that, but I still do), and I bet you know where I'm heading with this. I won't make their first time awkward, awful or horrible. I will make their first time fluffy, sweet and adorable, but still realistic. I also don't use uncute words like 'Penis, Dick, Pussy, Vagina' or anything like that, because that makes me grimace sometimes a bit and I feel uncomfortable writing like that. I hope you'll understand and I hope you will be anxious for the next chapter, even though I have warned for the writing style it's going to get :P**

 **Thanks for reading and tell me your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like this M-rated chapter, and it's their first time and I made it quite noticeable, so no cliché or blissful magical first time sex. Just sweet, cute and insecure, but especially loveable.**

 **I also don't use uncute words like 'Penis, Dick, Pussy, Vagina' or anything like that, because that makes me grimace sometimes a bit and I feel uncomfortable writing like that. I hope you'll understand. Like DARK-EVIL-GODS21 said, it would look more like a porno with those words instead of what it originally intended to be. And I want them to make love, not porn.**

 **Thank you for the amazing reviews again. You guys are the reason I write so fast.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

"I want you."

Marinette shuddered after hearing his whisper. He placed his lips onto hers and she let the feelings go through her. Adrien parted and stopped, looking at her face. She opened her eyes, looking at his puzzled expression. "You're trembling." he said worried "If you want to stop, you just have to say so."

She gasped and shook her head furiously "N-No, I'm just..." She looked at him with her blue sapphire eyes, showing she did want it but she had a small mental argument "I'm just really afraid it might hurt..." she admitted. "And I'm not experienced at all and it's..."

Adrien looked at her, his puzzling expression even getting worse "What were you planning on doing?" he asked. Marinette blushed furiously. When he said he wanted her, she thought he was talking about... Sex. Was she wrong? Adrien grinned with a blush, showing he was teasing her once again. Marinette frowned and pouted with red puffy cheeks.

"This is the moment I want Adrien-Adrien. Not Chat-Adrien." she muttered. Adrien smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I won't tease anymore. Promised." he said, kissing her cheek "But if you still want to stop, tell me. I'm also inexperienced so that's not something you should worry about." he kissed her neck and Marinette looked surprised. He didn't...

"You never had..."

"Nope." he said kissing her cheek and sneakily unzipping her vest. "So if I'm horrible, tell me and we'll have to practice."

Marinette blushed. She did feel better knowing he was a virgin too, but she also felt some sort of... Pride, knowing she was his first one. Did he feel the same? He kissed her collarbone and she looked at him surprised. When did he unzip her vest? His hand traveled to the hem of her shirt, going to his destination - Her bare belly. He kissed her neck again and she moaned, lost in her thoughts. His fingertips traced her flat belly and her nerves went crazy. "W-wait." she whispered.

Adrien looked at her and she put her hand on his chest, pushing him back a bit. "I sit a little bit uncomfortable… Sorry." She said. He smiled and waited for her to sit good and comfortable, but he got surprised when she stood up. She sat down on his lap and she smiled at him as he was blushing. "Now I'm comfortable." She said with a smile, straddling his lap.

"That makes two of us." Adrien said with a grin. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They opened their mouths slightly and their tongues played with each other. He tasted so sweet. She sucked his tongue and he tickled her back with his fingertips. His hands went to her vest while they were kissing, he pushed it so the vest slid over her arms. She parted, pulled her vest of and dropped it on the carpet. She kissed him again and he now grabbed her shirt, hinting her to take that off too. They parted and she pulled her shirt over her head, taking it off. He frowned as he noticed he hadn't such a good view on her when she sat on his lap. He wanted to take her beauty in. He kissed her cheek, ear, neck and he gradually went to nipping her shoulder. His hands touched her bare skin on her back and waist, making her shiver. She wrapped her arms around his neck again so he had easier access.

His hand went to her breast and he cupped it, but her bra was still a border from an actual touch from skin to skin. It still made her feel really aroused. She moved her hips and moaned, making Adrien moan too since she was rubbing against something sensitive. He placed both his hands on her butt. "Hold on." He whispered with a hoarse voice, making her shiver. She loved his voice.

She gasped as he stood up and carried her in the process. She wrapped her legs around him and she held tighter on with her arms around his neck. "Where are we going?" she asked with a smile, kissing his neck and trusting him one hundred percent.

"The bedroom." He whispered as his concentration faded away with every given kiss. He walked to the door next to the kitchen and opened it. He carried her with ease and honestly, it made her feel more aroused. He put her on the bed and he looked down at her.

She had her arms above her head and her hair was messy. She looked at him with hooded eyes, red cheeks and swollen lips, making him feel hypnotized by her beauty. Her breast rose up and down with every breath she took. He needed to imprint this all in his mind, because a photo didn't even look close to the real life Marinette. He leaned down and he kissed her collarbone, receiving a content sigh from his lover.

His lips now found their place on her breasts and he licked her cleavage, feeling proud when she moaned. He really wanted to take her bra off and see if she could even look more like a sexual goddess. He kissed a trial from her neck to her belly, making her shiver with every touch. She looked at him and her hand reached for his shirt. "Your turn." She whispered with a voice filled with lust.

He blushed and especially when she pushed him on his back. She straddled him and she placed her hands on his waist. She finally was going to get the long awaited answer on the question: How muscular was he?

She played with his shirt and she looked shy at him, making his heart skip a beat. He lifted himself up and he sat a bit straighter. He pulled his shirt off, he threw it away and lied down again with a grin. Her face said exactly what she had in her mind. She was staring at his torso as she examined every muscle. He was equivalent to a Greek God. She got out of her trance when he chuckled softly. She looked him in the eye and his expression showed a proud smirk "Like what you see?"

She blushed more and looked at his torso again. His anatomy was the definition of breathtaking. "Yeah." She whispered. Adrien blushed, not expecting such a bold answer. She lowered and kissed his chest, his packs and ribs. He smiled and looked at her. He couldn't believe this was happening. The love of his life was kissing him everywhere. He was lusting after her and her perfect curves and soft lips. He stopped and pulled away when his hand absent-mindedly touched the side of her breast.

"Please don't stop." She whispered. He couldn't deprive her of his touch now she had waited for it. He knew that he was feeling almost pure desire and it had come so suddenly.

Her heart was beating with a pace unusual to her. Although she never had experience when it came to men, something just felt right. If she trusted anyone it was Adrien. She lowered and placed her soft lips on his. She couldn't believe this was happening. Butterflies danced around her stomach. No matter how many times she had dreamed of this happening she never believed it would come true. His hand caressed her neck, slowly trailing down her body. She shivered with delight right down to the ends of her toes.

Adrien put his hand on her shoulder and he pushed her softly on her back, now her turn to be straddled again.

She smelt so sweet. Her skin was soft and warm and his male urges once again took hold. He couldn't help himself as he began to kiss her neck. She took his hand and placed it back on her breast desperate for more. Her heart was racing faster and faster and she sighed as his lips danced across her collar bone. Her eyes showed the same desire he felt, but he was still unsure about how far to go.

He kissed her and his hand traced towards the zipper of her skirt. He opened her zipper and he removed her skirt and leggings. She complied and lifted her legs to make it easier for him. He looked at her and blushed. She now wore a pink laced bra and panties. He lowered and kissed her belly button, making her shiver. "I love you." He whispered. He reached to her bra clasp and opened it. She blushed and closed her eyes, not wanting to see his expression. He removed the bra and threw it away. He was speechless and he didn't move.

She blushed at how exposed she felt, then blushed even harder when she realized he was staring a her. To some degree she was feeling proud of her body as he took it all in. She didn't like her breasts but they seemed to be going down well with him. Of course they would, he was a male, but it didn't feel perverted or wrong.

She was perfect.

Her breasts were the perfect size and the peaks were a beautifully colored pink, inviting him to touch it. She opened her eyes and looked at him, seeing his intoxicated stare "You are really the most beautiful, gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life." She blushed deeply.

"If I do something wrong… Tell me." He said as he lifted his hand. His index finger touched a pink pearl, and she blushed deeply seeing he touched one of her most sensitive places. He now cupped a breast with his hand and he leaned forward, kissing her on her mouth. He pinched her nipple and she gave a small moan of approval. He kissed her neck and lowered down on her body, making her shiver in pleasure. His mouth replaced where his fingers just were. His tongue played with the pink bead and she moaned softly again.

She looked with heavy eyes at him as he was pleasuring her. Her eyes now traveled to his pants, seeing he had a, literal, hard time there. She wanted his pants off. She wanted to see his manhood. She had no idea what it should look like or how big it was supposed to be… But that secret aroused her.

Marinette propped herself up on her elbows and he stopped sucking. He looked at her with a puzzled expression, but he blushed fast when she touched his pants zipper. It felt as if something else had taken over her. She went from the shy Marinette to the lustful Marinette, and he didn't mind one bit.

"W-Wait." He said. She looked at him and she saw his growing blush. It was then when Marinette realized he was a bit insecure too. Of course, it was his first time too. "I'll be right back." He whispered, placing a kiss on her nose. He stood up and walked away, leaving the woman alone. She looked at her body and blushed. She was one undergarment away to be completely naked for him.

He came back and closed the door. He walked to her again and she noticed something in his hand. "Where did you go?" she asked curious. Adrien grinned and looked at her

"I uhm… Bought some condoms this afternoon…" He explained. She blushed deeply. She was glad he thought about that, but it came very close suddenly. He walked to her and looked at his beauty. He leaned forward and kissed her, touching the hem of her panties. "Marinette…" She shuddered but looked at him, knowing what he was planning "If you want me to stop, just say so. I won't get mad or anything."

Marinette smiled and brushed the back of her fingers over his soft cheek "I trust you."

Adrien smiled and slowly removed her panties. She now was fully naked. Even her womanhood looked perfect. "My god…"

"W-What!" she asked shocked, trying to hide herself with her hands. Adrien grabbed her hands and kissed her palms.

"I don't even have the right words to describe your beauty." He whispered, kissing her nose "You leave me speechless. Even goddesses would be jealous of you." Marinette looked at him. She felt touched and she could meld right there into a puddle of goo. Was she really more beautiful than she thought herself? Adrien was on top again and he kissed her over and over again. She grabbed a pillow when she felt Adrien's finger trace her inner thigh "You have to help me here, though." He said with a chuckle. She smiled when he asked for her help, showing he was vulnerable.

"Ok." She whispered with slight nervousness in her voice. She gulped as she spread her legs a little bit, shy as he might get a good sight now. She grabbed his finger and placed it on her sensitive bead in between her legs. "That's the right spot." She whispered.

He pinched softly and she gasped in shock and pleasure "Ah, there you meant." He said with a chuckle, seeing he just hit the jackpot. He rubbed further and she moaned some more, clenching the pillow tighter. "I'm going to kiss you." He whispered. She didn't get why he warned for that… "Down there…" He added. Ah, now she got it. "If that's ok with you…" He whispered between kisses, feeling aroused himself as he heard her moans. She had a slight mental argument if she wanted that or not. "I'm going to grow old with you, so I am going to see it at one point… Why not now?"

"Ok." She whispered back, deciding she did want to after his sweet words. Adrien grinned and kissed his way down. She pinched her eyes closed and parted her legs slightly further. Adrien looked and blushed. With Plagg around him, he couldn't really look at porn and he was too embarrassed to ask for privacy, and he knew a little bit what the female privates looked like because of biology lessons and all… but she was really fantastic.

Marinette blushed as she didn't feel any movement. She blushed eventually even more when she did feel movement. She gasped when she felt his wet tongue licking her sensitive pink pearl. Holy shit, he was licking her. Something she could only dream off. He sucked, receiving a long moan from her. She intertwined her fingers in his hair, beckoning him to go further.

Adrien felt proud. He pleasured his first lady correctly. His bulge was really uncomfortable now. He wanted her. Everything. He was going crazy and her cute moans didn't make it any better.

"A-ah Adrien." She said, bucking her hips. He loved her. He knew he couldn't live without her. "D-Don't stop." He wasn't. She tasted really sweet, making it even better. Her stomach felt weird and she felt something in the pit of her belly. "I'm going to-" she said. Adrien smiled but still licked further, until he got what he wanted. Pleasure for his lady.

She grabbed the sheets and a loud gasp escaped her mouth when she came. Her muscles tightened and she shivered. Adrien looked at her. She looked flushed and she sweat a bit. She looked gorgeous. He hovered over her again and kissed her cheek. "Was that ok?"

She looked at him with hooded eyes and she tried to keep her racing heart to slow down "That was wonderful." She said with a smile.

Adrien grinned and kissed her cheek. "Ok… I'm going to take my pants of because it is killing me." He warned. She smiled and nodded. He removed his pants slowly and he kept kissing her. He kicked his pants off and Marinette couldn't help it and took a small peek. She blushed and she couldn't help but feel nervous as she saw his difficulties in his boxers. This was the first time she saw anything like this. He saw her blushing and he was too.

He kissed her again and she moaned when he touched her womanhood again. She gasped when his finger touched her entrance. His finger entered and she moved her hips. She didn't feel much, but knowing he was in her now made her aroused. "Where is your spot?" He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"I don't know." She whispered back. She really had no idea. She touched herself sometimes when she took a shower, but she never found it herself. She didn't even know if she had a g-spot or if it was a myt- "Ah." She exclaimed, feeling something.

Adrien looked at her surprised "Ah?"

"I think I felt something." He bent his finger again and tapped the same spot. "I think you found it." She said surprised. That's why she couldn't find it. She couldn't reach it herself. Adrien grinned and kissed her, rubbing the same spot. She moaned softly when he kissed her neck.

He grabbed her hand and blushed. "Do you wanna… touch it?" He asked nervously. Marinette looked with widened eyes. Her eyes gazed at his member, blushing as she did. Touch his… "It's not scary, I promise." She looked him in his beautiful eyes. He had seen hers…

She nodded and he led her hand to his manhood. She touched it via his boxers. She blushed deeply. It felt weird. She looked at Adrien and he smiled at her "See, not that scary right?"

She nodded and looked at it again. She couldn't help her curiosity. Her hand went to the hem of his boxers and she placed her hand in his boxers. He blushed deeply when she grabbed it softly. He was going to die of happiness. It felt soft but also hard at the same time and very warm. She looked at him and she saw him biting his lip. She kept looking at him as she began to stroke a bit, seeing him blushing even more "I-If I'm being too rough, tell me." She whispered.

Adrien nodded and kissed her ear, panting as he did. She shivered, hearing his pant. He removed his boxers and Marinette blushed, knowing she had a visible view now. She took a peek and her lips parted. "I-I-Is that going to fit?" she asked worried.

Adrien looked at her with widened eyes and a tremendous blush. She didn't have anything to compare since she didn't have any experience, but he was just average. She stroked again and watched her movement. No, she didn't have anything to compare, but she thought he looked really beautiful.

He kissed her and he looked with a worried frown at her. "I'm… going to try and put it in… If it hurts, really just tell me and I'll stop." He whispered. She looked back at him with a scared expression. It took some time for him to place the protection correctly, but that was good for Marinette to get mentally and physically prepared "Just relax." She nodded and she put her hands on his shoulder blades, preparing for the worst. He positioned himself correctly on top of her and she shuddered as she felt his tip at her entrance. They were already both sweating out of sheer anticipation. Her blue big orbs looked into his green ones. "Are you really ok with this?"

She laughed through her nervousness, "Only for you."

Adrien nodded and entered her really slowly. She let out a small cry of pain and he did too. Not because the motion he made hurt him, but her nails in his shoulder blades didn't feel really nice. He didn't mind because she probably had more pain now. She hadn't expected it to be this uncomfortable. She knew it was different with every girl. Some had no pain, less pain, or it was really painful. Why was she in the third category? She pinched her eyes closed, trying to not show her tears, but Adrien saw it really did hurt. It felt fantastic for him, though. She had the perfect tightness and it was as if her walls were made for him, like a puzzle piece. He didn't want to be the only one having pleasure. He wanted her to enjoy it too. "Wanna stop? I don't mind." She didn't answer and he kissed her cheek. "Ok, let's take a break." He said, pulling out again, making himself slightly moan.

Marinette gasped and looked at him. "N-No! I don't want your first time to be like this!" she said, feeling as if she was disappointing him. He looked at her and smiled, kissing her again.

"I don't want your first time like this too. We aren't in a hurry so let's lie down for a while and try again." He smiled. Marinette looked at him and nodded. Adrien lied down next to her and he grabbed his sheets. Marinette felt sad and covered herself. He looked at her and noticed her sad expression. He placed his hand on her belly in a comforting manner. He didn't know if it still hurt, but he could help and try to support her. "And…" He said, catching her attention. "If I were in you for a few more seconds, I would have come already…" He said, feeling embarrassed

She blushed and smiled. She went closer to him and kissed him, their warmth mixing. Her nipples brushed against his chest. "I wouldn't mind." Marinette whispered. "You have been very sweet and you already made me cum, so it's my time to return the favor." She whispered with a lustful voice. He looked at her as if she said something stupid.

"What?" Marinette smiled and she did want to return the favor like she promised. She straddled his lap, making him blush like crazy. She looked so beautiful when her hair looked wild. "Are you sure?"

Marinette smiled and nodded. She was freaking Ladybug. Ladybug was cool, rough and not afraid of anything, so she was going to lend some courage from her. She lifted her hips and positioned him right. She leaned forward and caught his lips again, slowly gliding his throbbing manhood in her wetness. It didn't hurt her anymore, but she also didn't feel much. She parted and looked at him with a confident smile and he looked at her with a huge blush. She lowered again, placed her soft lips in his neck and she moved her hips.

He moaned softly while she moved her hips up and down. "A-are you alright?" he whispered, brushing his fingertips over her back.

"Yeah." she whispered in his ear as she thrust her hips. His manhood was thrusting against her right spot and she could feel something. It felt really, really nice. She moaned his name in his ear caused by the sudden pleasure. He gritted his teeth and he placed his hands on her buttocks, helping with the rhythm. She felt really tight and every move made him filled with bliss, as if he was soaring in heaven. At one point, he swore she got a bit tighter.

"Sorry, I'm..." he whispered in between pants.

"It's ok." she whispered as she let the rhythm be decided by Adrien. She kissed him and their tongues met in a passionate kiss. Adrien moaned and gave a few last deep thrusts in his lover, who also moaned back. She loved the feeling of those deep thrusts.

She looked at his face and he seemed to be in some kind of after-bliss with his eyes closed. She kissed his forehead, feeling how sweaty it was. He opened one eye and he saw Marinette staring at him. He smiled and she smiled back, leaving him in his bliss until he was ready to come back to earth.

She went off of him and she lied down next to him. She couldn't help but stare. He looked very content and she was the reason. His muscular chest rose up and down with every taken breath. He turned his head to look at her and he looked into her big blue orbs. "Sorry." he muttered again.

"For what?" she whispered, liking this peaceful atmosphere. "I have nothing to complain about. It did hurt but that's not your fault and I did feel something eventually... Which is good..." She whispered honestly with a smile painted on her lips and a blush on her cheeks to finish her beauty. "I bet next time, I will finish too."

Adrien smiled and went closer to her, cuddling with her and enjoying her warmth. "I have to bring you home soon before your father kills me." he muttered, giving little kisses on her cheek.

"Good idea. I just heard we are going to grow old together, so I want you to stay around a bit longer." she giggled. Adrien chuckled. Yeah, he did say that.

"Can't you just come live here? We could just keep going on with cuddling and we wouldn't need to go out of bed." Adrien whined. Marinette brushed his hair behind his ear and he closed his eyes. He liked that feeling. Was he really turning into a cat?

"Maybe I can stay here next weekend? I have to ask my mom, but I don't think she would mind..." Adrien looked at her with a shocked expression, making her giggle, "So I would be kind of living here."

He cuddled her tighter in happiness and she laughed. Her laugh was really music for him. He wanted to record it.

They kissed each other and cuddled closer, enjoying this lovely moment.

* * *

He walked with her to the front door, both walking hand in hand. Tom was looking through the window, and at the clock after. 11 PM sharp. That boy was promising. "I like him." Tom decided "But I won't tell him."

"Be nicer to him. You were harsh. You even scared me." Sabine said with a pout.

Marinette opened the front door and turned around to look at him. "Thank you for today." she said with a blush "For dinner and all."

Adrien grinned with a comparable blush on his cheeks. "Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow for work?" He asked as he grabbed her hand.

"No, thank you. Walking to work in the morning is always my way to wake up."

The blonde smiled and almost leaned forward to kiss her but he got startled when Tom stood behind Marinette. Marinette turned around and saw her huge father. "Hi dad." the daughter said.

"Well done, boy! 11 PM like you promised." he said with a grin. Adrien smiled and nodded. He never broke a promise. "I'm sorry I was harsh to you." Adrien and Marinette looked surprised at him. "She is just my little girl and I get worried fast."

"You shouldn't apologize, sir." Adrien said with a smile, catching their full attention "You are just a great father and you are worried about your child. That's not something you should apologize about. It should be natural."

Marinette frowned with a pained expression. Was he comparing his father again…?

Tom realized what Adrien was talking about. Adrien lived on his own, avoided his own father and they are known for having an awful relationship.

"Adrien, you shouldn't-" Marinette began to whisper.

"You know what, boy!" Tom suddenly shouted, making said boy shiver in fear "The boyfriend of Marinette is something I consider a son myself. Please, stay for dinner tomorrow night, because I want to meet my son-in-law, just like the way he is." He explained with an apologetic expression as he patted Adrien's head.

Marinette lips parted and Adrien looked with widened eyes at Tom while he was still rubbing his head. "I will leave you two youngsters alone." He said as he walked away, leaving both speechless. Marinette followed her father with her eyes as he left the bakery. She turned around to look at her boyfriend again, but her boyfriend stood with his back to her.

"Uhm… Adrien?"

"Wait one second." He said still with his back to her. She frowned confused but she did what he said. "Ok." He turned around again and looked at her with a grin. She looked at him. A normal person wouldn't see anything, but Marinette was a secret heroine, so she wasn't really normal.

"Did the cool, awesome Chat… cry?"

Adrien stared at her in disbelieve "How do you… You just… Do you keep seeing through my figuratively mask?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I think everyone sees what's wrong with the one they love." He blushed and Marinette grinned, making his heart skip a beat "Chat cried."

"I did not cry! Those were a few tears of happiness!"

"The cool, awesome Chat cried." Marinette laughed. Adrien blushed enormously and Marinette kept on laughing. "But I am glad you feel happy again." She said with a smile.

Adrien cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "I have been happy all day?"

"Not true, liar." She said, pushing her finger on his nose "You had a sad expression this morning before you transformed. I saw it but you acted as if nothing happened." Adrien thought and he suddenly remembered.

.oOo.

 _"And make sure not to look too beautiful, because I will lose with bowling otherwise."_

 _"I can't promise that." The woman said with a grin, returning his words. Her grin made his heart skip a beat. He was really addicted to her..._

 _His smile turned into a painful frown and he let go of her, smiling suddenly again. "I'll wake up Plagg."_

.oOo.

"Oh…"

She smiled and placed her soft hands on his cheeks. She placed her lips on his and she parted again "You don't have to tell me what happened, really. But I am glad to see you're happy again and to see you aren't as down as you were this morning."

Adrien looked at her and she caught his lips again. "God, I love you." He muttered. Marinette laughed and hugged him.

"I love you, too!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this *-* tell me your thoughts please**

 **The next chapter will be uploaded the first week of April because of a busy planning**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. Thank you for the patience. After an awesome review I revived, I started writing my own book, so I have to apologize for the late update. And thank you for the very nice and awesome reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

"Goodmorning." Sabrina looked up and smiled as she saw her boss. He was carrying 3 paper cups with coffee. "How was your weekend?" he asked, putting one on Sabrina's desk.

"It was very nice. How was yours?" She asked as she accepted the coffee.

"Mine was great." Adrien said with a grin. He turned around and he looked towards Marinette's office. She was making some paperwork and she looked beautiful. He kept staring at her, not forgetting their love making last night.

Sabrina stared at him, looking at his facial features. He seemed to be in some love-struck trance. He looked at her with parted lips and a slight blush. "Chloé is in Marinette's office, so don't get startled when you see her."

Adrien looked at Sabrina with a cocked eyebrow. Chloé was here? Why?

Adrien walked to Marinette's office. Marinette and Chloé looked up. Chloé was calling and Marinette looked at him with a sweet smile. "Yeah, Alya, I leave them alone." she said with a mad frown. Adrien looked at her with a confused frown. He looked back at Marinette and she shrugged her shoulders. "You shouldn't talk to your boss like that! I am here for business, not because I'm jealous!"

Marinette rolled her eyes and Adrien grinned, also placing the paper cup with coffee on Marinette's desk. She smiled shy at him and she accepted it. She looked at the name written on it - Or more like a nickname: Gorgeous.

She looked at him with a smile. She wanted to kiss him right there, but let's not with Chloé next to them. Chloé put her phone away and she looked at the couple with a frown. They seemed to be smiling and talking, making her eye twitch. She saw the container with coffee and 'gorgeous' written on it. "My coffee!" Chloé said with a smile as she took it, making Marinette gasp.

Adrien grabbed it softly back and put it back on Marinette's desk "No, this is Marinette's." Adrien answered. Chloé pouted and turned to look at Sabrina "You won't get Rose's or Sabrina's coffee either." she looked back at Adrien with a frown.

"You used to be a gentleman, Adrien." She said with crossed arms.

"Oh no, I still am. If I knew you were here, I would have bought you coffee too." he said with a gentle smile and a shrug.

Chloé clicked her tongue and walked towards Sabrina "Sabrina, we're going to get some coffee!" Chloé demanded. Marinette rolled her eyes and stood up to walk to her design corner and Adrien still looked at the diva with one eyebrow raised.

Sabrina looked at Adrien. He was still her boss...

"Go." he said with a smile and a wave of his hand. She worked hard, so why not... Sabrina smiled and nodded. She grabbed her purse and she went out with Chloé. Adrien sighed. Sure, a male boss between lots of women... Pain in the ass.

Adrien looked up in surprise. He looked around in the office and his lips parted. Wait one second...

He walked back to Marinette's office and she looked at him, seeing how he was running around. "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing his surprised face.

"We are alone." he suddenly said. Marinette looked at him confused, but a soft blush slowly appeared on her cute cheeks.

"S-So?" She asked shy.

Adrien smiled and walked to her. She blushed deeply as he put his warm, manly hands on her cheeks. "So I can finally kiss you without an audience." he smiled, making her blush more. He was so sweet. He placed his soft lips on hers and she instantly melted in him. They parted and he looked into her sea-blue eyes. "I love you." he said with a smile.

She smiled back, her face shining as she did "I love you, too."

"How cute." Adrien and Marinette gasped in shock and they looked at Alya as she was grinning at them. "I bought a few cinnamon rolls, I bet you will like them." she put the box on Marinette's office and they both looked surprised.

"Cinnamon?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Especially since it was food.

"How long were you here?" Marinette wondered, smiling when she saw Adrien was opening the box with his tongue almost hanging out.

"Since Adrien said he loved you. Where is Chloé?" Alya asked, looking around.

"Chloé is getting coffee with Sabrina." Marinette said, accepting the cinnamon roll from Adrien.

Alya sighed and sat down on Marinette's chair "Great, I was going to see if she was annoying you. But now she isn't here."

"She always annoys us. But I have to be honest and say it's now a bit worse since she knows about Adrien and I." Adrien nodded, agreeing with Marinette and devouring his cinnamon roll slowly. "She suddenly is here, saying it's for business but we all know that's not true."

"Yeah, you're right. I only had to interview a designer for the magazine and that was all we had to do." Alya said with a shrug.

"Which designer?" Adrien wondered, cleaning his mouth corners.

Alya looked at him and smiled a bit awkwardly "Gabriel Agreste... So if you could help me and-" Marinette and Adrien both frowned and Alya knew when to shut up "Still a painful subject?"

"Yeah." Adrien said. Marinette bit her lip and looked at him. If only she could help some way...

"I'm sorry." Alya said with a sigh. Marinette felt the awkward atmosphere and she looked at the duo.

She smiled as she came with an idea "Alya, let's go buy some fabric!" She said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her off the chair. Adrien looked confused when his beauty walked away with Alya "We'll be right back!"

"A-ah, but wait! Why are we sudden-" Marinette closed the door behind her and they walked downstairs, saying bye to Rose. "Why did you do that!" Alya said confused but also slightly shocked by how fast everything went.

"What? I need fabric." Marinette explained, looking around. She carried her purse with Tikki with her to be sure if something would happen.

Alya looked at her and she knew that wasn't the real reason, but she decided to drop it.

"Aw..." Adrien muttered with a sad expression "I wanted to kiss her some more." Adrien looked surprised when he saw Plagg flying around the office. They never were alone so it's his first time to see the office in this state. "What did you do yesterday?" Adrien wondered.

Plagg looked around Sabrina's desk, probably looking for something to eat. "We were at Master Fu's place. We played a few games and talked about you guys." he explained, looking in Sabrina's drawers.

"Oh! How is he?"

"He is doing fine. He is happy Marinette and you are dating."

Adrien took a sip of his coffee, trying to deciper what Plagg just said "What?"

Plagg looked at Adrien, seeing his confusion "He picked two people who would fit right together and who would develop feelings for each other."

Adrien looked dumbfounded. "What?"

"You're repeating yourself..." Plagg muttered.

"Why 'Develop feelings'?"

"It's better to like each other than hate each other right?" Plagg asked the rhetorical question. Adrien nodded, agreeing with what Plagg said.

"When are you getting married?" Alya asked, walking behind Marinette who was looking for the right fabrics. They were walking between the shops at the fabric market.

Marinette laughed and looked at her "Are you kidding? You are longer together with Nino, so I bet you will marry sooner."

"Nino doesn't want to marry." Marinette turned around to look at her friend with surprise. Alya looked at her with a pout. "So that's a problem. And when I saw you together with Adrien, I directly saw you two were so romantic... Nino is as romantic as a wet shoe..."

Marinette kept looking at her, not knowing what to say "Well, you shouldn't compare one relationship with the other..." she answered. Alya shrugged her shoulders and looked at a piece of fabric. "You still love him, right?"

"Yeah... But it seems more like a slur nowadays..."

Marinette frowned sad and she wanted to hug her, until something went wrong.

* * *

"Adrien!" Adrien gasped and he looked up, seeing Plagg being stressed out "I have the feeling something is about to go wrong with Tikki!"

Adrien looked with widened eyes. What was going on with Tikki? "Alright, transform me!" the blonde said without a second hesitation.

* * *

"STOP!" Marinette yelled from the top of her lungs. She was running through the crowded street. Alya was running behind her, but her condition got really bad in those few years. Did Marinette sport or something, because that girl could run...

Marinette was running faster to her target. The thief who stole her bag. With Tikki in it.

Her throat was burning and she was on the verge of crying when she saw him getting away from her. She couldn't lose Tikki. This couldn't be happening.

"Please stop!" Marinette begged loudly. The thief was too fast and ran through a busy crowd, all screaming when the thief ran against them. Marinette's feet were getting sore and her lungs stung and they were asking for oxygen.

The thief ran around the corner into an alley and Marinette followed him, but she stopped fast in her tracks when she saw the thief walk against Chat's baton who slammed it like a baseball bat against his face. The thief directly fell onto this back and Chat put his foot onto his chest. "You shouldn't steal, especially not from beautiful women." Chat said, teaching the thief some manners. The thief grunted when a bruise was already growing on his nose.

Marinette was trying to fill her lungs with oxygen, but the sobs of happiness didn't help with receiving it. Chat crouched and grabbed Marinette's bag from the ground. He opened it to see Tikki's state. Tikki was rolled up and she was trembling, praying it wasn't the thief.

"Tikki." Chat whispered. "You're safe."

Tikki looked up with widened eyes, seeing a black mask and green cat eyes looking into the bag. Tikki smiled big mouthed and she cried tears of happiness. "Adrien!" she yelled happy, flying out of the bag and cuddling his nose. Chat laughed his husky laugh, and Marinette walked towards him.

"You have to go back in the bag, before someone sees you." Chat said. Tikki nodded with a broad smile and she went back. He handed Marinette the bag, but she was trembling too much. "Everything is fine, my gorgeous lady." Chat said with a grin.

Marinette nodded and accepted her bag. She went closer to him and wrapped her arms around his muscled torso, feeling his warmth. "Thank you." she whispered. Chat hugged her back, taking in her scent. She was a head shorter than him, so smelling her hair secretly wasn't hard. This time her lip gloss smelt like apples. He had to look at her lip gloss collection. He wondered what it tasted like... Apples, duh. But it was more a excuse to kiss her.

He leaned forward and Marinette looked up. He placed his lips on her soft apple-smelling ones and she closed her eyes.

They almost wanted to deepen the kiss, but the fun was over quick over when Alya limped around the corner.

The two heroins parted and jumped away from each other, but it was too late.

Alya kept staring at them with a dumbfounded expression. She didn't know what to believe and she didn't know what she just saw. Chat and Marinette kept quiet until she said something about it, before they both said something wrong.

"W-What?" Alya muttered, looking at them and turning pale slowly. "D-Did you kiss…?"

"What!?" asked Marinette, pretending to be shocked "Of course not! I only hugged him to thank him for saving T- my bag!" Chat nodded, agreeing with her.

Alya cocked an eyebrow, showing her confusion and disbelieve. The both sweated, hoping she would believe it "Yeah, and besides. If she kissed me, it would be cheating." Chat said with a grin, getting the full attention from both ladies. Marinette cocked an eyebrow, not knowing where he was heading "Because I have a relationship with Ladybug and I would never cheat on her." He said with a grin. Marinette's eyes widened and she turned to look at a gasping Alya.

"You have a relationship with Ladybug!? I have been shipping you for years!"

Chat grinned and nodded "Yes, and I have never been this happy in my life." Alya placed her hand on her mouth and her eyes widened. Her dream came true.

"I-I have to go! Marinette, I will speak with you later." Alya said, suddenly running away and she left them both alone. Marinette turned around to now look at Chat.

"You have a relationship with Ladybug… Don't you think you should have kept that a secret? Now she is turning crazy again…"

"No, no!" Chat said with laughter "It's a good thing! This means her mind is on Chat and Ladybug, and she won't have time to think about us kissing."

Marinette looked with half lidded eyes and she shook her head softly. "I will send her to you if she talks about Chat and Ladybug again." Marinette said, having flashback moments "I don't think she is less of a fangirl than she used to be."

"That's ok with me." Chat said, hugging her again "I wanna share with the world how happy I am." Marinette smiled and she put her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. His ring started beeping and they both looked at it "I'll see you back at the office, gorgeous." He said with a smile, but he wouldn't dare to kiss her again before Alya showed up again. Marinette smiled and nodded, both going their own ways.

* * *

Marinette opened the door of the office and she slowly peeked around the corner. No annoying voice to be heard, so Chloe and Sabrina weren't back yet. Marinette smiled and walked to her desk and she opened her bag, showing Tikki.

"I'm so happy!" Tikki cried, flying out of the bag and hugging her. Marinette laughed and hugged her back

"I'm happy too." She said with laughter, happy her little friend was save. Marinette gasped when a black haze flew passed her and flew against Tikki.

"I'm so glad you're save!" Plagg said, hugging Tikki. Tikki hugged him and Marinette looked at them with an apologetic smile. She will take care of her bag better the next time. Adrien stood at her door and looked at the two Kwami's hugging. He smiled too and he looked at Marinette. How could a human being look so freaking beautiful. He looked at the Kwami's again when an idea came into his mind.

"How about we give you some privacy if you give us some too?" Adrien said with a grin, making Marinette blush.

Plagg looked with half lidded eyes at him, but sighed. "Sure, sure." He answered. Tikki and Plagg floated away. Tikki was smiling and Plagg was muttering something again.

"I'll make it up with you with camembert and candy!" He said. He heard two Kwami's cheering, and he closed the door behind him with a smile. Marinette shook her head and Adrien turned to her. "So." He started, walking to her with his fists on his hips "I have heard you are cheating on me with Chat."

Marinette giggled, never getting bored of his teasing side. "Maybe." She answered. Adrien smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Bad girl. Cheating is wrong even when the guy is the most awesome and funniest you have ever met in your entire life." He said. Marinette giggled again, and Adrien placed his lips onto her soft ones. "Maybe I will cheat with Ladybug and we will be even." He said, before kissing her again. She smiled against his lips. She opened her mouth wider, hinting for more passion and his tongue. He understood her hint and their tongues fought. She tasted so sweet. He wanted her here and now, right on the desk. He knew he couldn't because someone could get in, but his last was stronger than his will.

Marinette walked backwards and she bumped with her butt against her desk, not parting in their act. She gradually went and sat on the desk, parting her legs , for Adrien to stand in between. His lust wouldn't be so strong either if she hadn't worn a skirt like now. Adrien slowly liftedherh sort further up, and Marinette moaned louder now she got more aroused.

She wanted him. Here, now and in her like yesterday. She loved him so much. His hand caressed her upper leg and she shuddered with the feeling. Adrien parted and kissed her neck and ear, smiling to himself as he heard Marinette moan and gasp. "We should probably stop before someone finds us…"

Marinette nodded, but her thoughts weren't clear as Adrien was sucking her earlobe. His fingers traced the seam of her panties, and she bucked her hips in reflex. Her needs had to be filled, and only Adrien could fulfill them. "I need you." She whispered husky.

If she kept whispering things like 'kiss me' or 'I need you' he would even turn more crazy than he already was. His indexfinger traced the middle of her pink panties, feeling a wet stain he caused. Adrien suddenly pulled his hand back and he pulled Marinette suddenly back on her feet. Her legs felt like jelly and she had trouble standing.

"W-What is wrong?" she asked worried. Adrien was pulling her skirt straight, and as soon as he did, Marinette heard someone walk upstairs. She gasped and straightened her hair. Adrien, at the same time, was thinking of the cold shower he needed now.

Marinette's office door slammed open, showing a very angry and annoyed Chloe. They both looked at her with confusion.

"Marinette! What the hell is this!" Chloe yelled mad, showing her phone. Marinette cocked an eyebrow but looked at what she was showing. Her eyes widened, seeing Alya's blog on the screen… and especially the new headline of her article.

 _Chat and Marinette Dupain-Cheng are cheating! Poor Ladybug and Adrien Agreste._

"Oh no…" She whispered. Adrien looked too, and he had to withhold a sigh of annoyance. Alya didn't fell for the lie they told and she still did it…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone!**

 **First things first, thank you so freaking much for the fantastic reviews. I feel bad for not updating sooner, but my boyfriend and I bought a house and we have been busy with painting, moving and our stuff.**

 **Second, I begun writing my own story as I said in the previous chapter. I am uploading the progress on my Instagram named 'Beautiful_Papercut'. So if you became curious, you can take a peek!**

 **Let's start a new chapter and see what our two heroes are going to do with Alya!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

Choas grew in Marinette's and Adrien's head, both wearing the same helpless expression. Alya did it. She just did it, after Marinette thought she could honestly trust her friend... She did it and told a lie about Marinette cheating on Adrien.

To be honest, it wasn't a lie, but people didn't need to know that and people didn't know any better.

Chloé kept staring at Marinette with a deep frown. Adrien could swear, if that frown would turn any deeper, her thick layer of make-up would crack.

"Well?! Explain before I am really getting mad." Now it was Marinette's turn to turn mad.

"I beg you pardon? You are getting mad? Alya put a lie on the world wide web for everyone to see, putting my and Agreste's design's reputation on stake, but you are the one getting mad?" Marinette said, pointing at the ground, emphasizing her job. "And besides that, I am not cheating on a man I worked hard for to finally get." she seethed as last. The mad woman walked past Chloé and Sabrina and she went downstairs.

Adrien looked flabbergasted. He didn't suspect such an answer from the patient and loving Marinette.

Chloé and Sabrina now looked at Adrien, and the clueless man could only frown and run after his lover. Which he did. He ran downstairs, onto the street and going towards Marinette.

"Marinette, wait a second!" Adrien yelled. Marinette turned around with a mad frown and Adrien stopped in his tracked. It doesn't matter what happened, Marinette always looked sexy. Mad or happy. Adrien had to remind himself it was not the right moment to think about that now. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk with Alya." she answered, turning around again. Adrien gasped and grasped her by her arm, making her turn around again. She now felt more confused than anger, even though the anger took over in a few seconds again.

"Ok, that's good." Adrien said, his hand strengthened its hold.

Marinette looked at Adrien's hand and back at his eyes "Your speech and action don't agree with each other..." she said, pointing at his hand.

Adrien smiled, looking at her freaking cute - but still mad - face. He wanted to pepper her face full with kisses so that her frown would dissapear. "Let's sit somewhere and calm you down before you go to Alya."

"What? Why? She made me look bad! Are you on her side?"

"No, of course not. But you are quite known for akumatizing people and I bet you don't want Alya hanging on the Eifel Tower like Chloé did."

Marinette made a deep pout, making Adrien's heart skip a beat. "Ok. You are right. Let's go somewhere for a bit so I can calm down." He grinned, now making Marinette's heart skip a beat in turn. She kept on pouting because Adrien was right. In the past, she really did akumatize some people. Chloé was the actual record holder, but Marinette was second place.

They walked towards the park, looking at the Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir statue. They both couldn't help but smile, seeing a statue of their younger selves. Adrien walked further to a bench and Marinette followed him after she looked at the statue.

The heroine sat next to the hero and she sighed, trying to calm herself down.

"You were cute when you said you worked hard to get me." Adrien said with a chuckle, making Marinette blush. Of all the things she could say, she said that.

"Well... Yeah... I did work hard though..." she said with a deeper pout. Damnit, she was so cute. "If only you didn't reject me for... Well, for me."

"You rejected Chat plenty of times." Adrien said with his hands behind his head and eyes closed. Marinette looked at him, seeing how calm he was in comparison to her.

"Chat never confessed to me." Marinette muttered as her eyes were traveling his body. He seemed so relaxed. His muscles weren't tensed and he seemed to be sleeping for there was no expression on his face. She was jealous. "What are you thinking about?" She suddenly asked, putting her head on his shoulder.

He opened one eye to look at her. "Nothing. I wonder what your parents will cook tonight."

Dinner... He was thinking about dinner, and here she was worrying about Alya. Maybe Alya had her reason to do this...

Marinette sighed deeply and Adrien noticed of course "Did you calm down? We can go to Alya now." Adrien said as he stood again. Marinette frowned confused. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, holding her hand in his.

"We?" She asked "Why are you going with me?"

"Well... Not exactly me." Adrien said with his sweet, beautiful smile and he pointed to the treetop. Marinette cocked an eyebrow, seeing two little creatures sitting as they were looking back with their big eyes. Oh... Marinette got it. Adrien was going to transform as Chat. Wait, no. She didn't actually get it.

"What are you planning on doing with Plagg and Tikki?" Marinette asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Adrien only showed his smile again as the two kwami slowly descended down. Plagg sat on Adrien's shoulder and Tikki sat on Marinette's head, both with a knowing smile. "Plagg, Tikki and I are holding watch for the spider. If one of us finds it, I'm going to transform into Chat and I'll catch it until you're ready with your conversation with her."

"So you still think, even after I calmed down, that I will akumatize Alya?" Marinette asked as her mad frown appeared again.

"Of course not, but preventing is better than happening." Tikki explained. "And it could be you talk calm with her, but she could still get mad otherwise."

The heroine sighed and nodded. She knew they were right and they only wanted to help her, but it felt more like they were against her and calling her the bad guy instead of supporting her.

Adrien smiled and grabbed her hand. "Alright, let's go."

.oOo.

Marinette sighed deeply, standing in front of Alya's door. She looked at the name plate of the door, seeing 'Alya Césaire' and 'Nino Lahiffe'. Her hand slowly reached to the doorbell, and she pushed on it, hoping Alya was even home.

The door opened and blackhaired woman was suddenly eye to eye with her red haired friend. "Marinette, what are you doing here?"

Marinette's eye twitched when she saw her carefree friend. What? Alya was suddenly pretending she's the sweetheart. "Nothing much." Marinette answered "Only Chloé who came bursting into the office asking why the hell I'm cheating on Adrien."

"Oh...that."

"Yes. That."

Marinette walked into the apartment, not asking if she was allowed. She was pissed so she didn't have time to think straight. Alya's and Nino's apartment was a small one, smaller than Adrien's, but apparently big enough for the two of them.

"Why did you put something like that on your blog?" Marinette asked, holding back her voice. She had to be careful to not yell or use cursewords. Alya frowned as she closed her door, looking at her mad friend.

"Because you lied to me." Alya answered with her arms crossed.

At the same time, Adrien was sitting close by Alya's balcony. Plagg sat close by the open window and Tikki sat in the front door, holding watch of the gap under it.

Adrien could hear their conversation and he couldn't help but eavesdrop. He was curious about what Alya meant.

"Lie? I didn't lie?" Marinette said confused.

"Yes, you did. Chat said so." Alya suddenly answered, making both Marinette and Adrien confused. "You thought I ran away but I didn't. I was still hiding around the corner and I heard Chat say 'It's a good thing! This means her mind is on Chat and Ladybug, and she won't have time to think about us kissing'."

'STUPID CHAT!' Marinette and Adrien yelled mentally. Yes, even Adrien blamed Chat, even though he was Chat. In his defense, a beautiful girl stood in front of him so he couldn't think straight at that time. He never can when she was around though, so that was something he had to work on.

"I can explain." Marinette suddenly said "It was a matter of speech. He didn't mean we kissed, but he meant you won't think about that lie and you'll concentrate on Ladybug and Chat."

'Good safe.' Adrien thought, as he was more listening instead of paying attention to the akumatized spider which could turn up.

"I really don't believe you." Alya said "You are talking to me as if I'm an idiot and besides that, you are lying to me too. And to Adrien of all people!"

Marinette didn't know what to say. If only she could just admit Chat was Adrien, but she couldn't do that without his consent. "I'm not cheating on Adrien with Chat." Marinette answered, realizing how stupid that sounds now she knew about Chat and Adrien. "And I somehow thought, that if I told you I didn't do something, you'd believe me. That you wouldn't break my trust." Alya frowned, seeing Marinette's hurtful expression "But now I am standing here because I was wondering how you could write something like that and putting it online for everyone to read."

"I was mad. You lied to me."

Marinette shook her head as she walked to the front door. She grabbed the doorknob, as a sign for Tikki to hide away quickly. "If I could I would tell you the truth... But I don't trust you anymore."

And with that, Marinette just left, leaving Alya confused with her last words. Marinette went outside again, getting greeted by Adrien with a hug. "Are you OK?" he whispered as he saw her expression just now. Marinette kept quiet as Tikki hugged her cheek.

"Well done!" Plagg said cheery with his little arms up "You hurt her!"

Adrien and Tikki both looked at Plagg, wondering if slapping him would be a good idea. Marinette even looked more hurt. "W-what Plagg meant," Tikki started "instead of making her mad, you had a different approach. Which is good because the spider didn't appear."

"Look at it like this. If Hawkmoth was still around, she would have been akumatized because of her sadness. So it could be worse." Adrien said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, if Adrien's father was still in charge, we would have a problem."

Adrien looked at Plagg with half lidded eyes "Plagg, anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advice." That was Plagg's cue to stay quiet.

"I hurt her." Marinette muttered "Do you think she will ever talk with me again."

Adrien smiled apologetic, but nodded "Of course she will. She is your friend." She pouted and nodded too. She felt a sudden huge crack in her friendship and she hoped Adrien was right. "I'm ok with it if you want a day off. I get it if you can't concentrate."

Marinette suddenly shook her head "No, I have to go. If I stay at home, I still keep thinking about it and if I'm at work my mind will be on my deadlines."

"I'm proud of you." Adrien said with a loving glance to her. Marinette now couldn't help but smile a little. Those few words were sometimes so meaningful. He gave a kiss on top of her head and he grabbed her hand, reading to walk back to their work.

.oOo.

Marinette and Adrien arrived at their work and they walked upstairs, only to hear very annoying voice. Marinette sighed and actually didn't want to open the door to the office.

"Her voice sounds like music to my ears." Adrien said sarcastic with a frown, hearing Chloé's voice. Marinette opened her door and directly walked to her office, avoiding Chloé. Chloé went and asked Marinette a few things about her and Adrien, but said male stopped the blonde.

"Alright, alright. We have to work again. Time to go." Adrien said, gently leading Chloé to the door.

"What!" Chloé exclaimed shocked "Who makes you the boss around here?!" Adrien and Chloé stared at each other as realization suddenly struck Chloé. Sabrina giggled softly "Oh wait. You are the boss..."

Chloé turned around, making Adrien step back a bit since she was dangerously close all of the sudden. "Did she fight with Alya! How could you even love a girl who cheat on you! "

"She didn't chea-"

"If I were you, I would look further now and stop with Marinette. She isn't worth your time."

The more he heard her voice, the more irritated he got. His Chat part slowly rose up, but Marinette was the only one knowing that part. Gabriel too, by the way, but he was not in the picture right now. 'Relax Adrien.' he thought in his head, hearing Chloé's screams.

"Chloé. Please leave. You're obnoxious." Adrien suddenly said with a straight face. Sabrina gasped and Chloé looked shocked.

"Excuse me! I told you, you aren't a gentleman anymore!"

"No, no." Adrien said while shaking his head softly "I still am, but I also have priorities. When you are saying bad stuff about my girlfriend, the gentlemanness - which is not a word but that doesn't matter - fades away." Adrien said "And besides that, my patience is fading too, so if you could leave, that would be just peachy."

"P-Peachy?"

"Swell. Dandy. Spiffy." Adrien answered, holding Chloé by her shoulders again and leading her outside "And now, au revoir."

'Adrien, your Chat is showing...' Plagg thought as he heard everything from the blondes jacket pocket.

Adrien walked back to his office, leaving Marinette alone for he thought she wanted some space with everything happening right now. Sabrina got left alone too, even though they needed to be in a work-meeting right now.

While Adrien was in his office, Marinette was in hers too. Her head was on her desk and Tikki was stroking her head with her small hand. "What should I do?" Marinette asked, knowing she wouldn't get good advise because Tikki didn't know what to do either. "I can't explain her what actually happened without giving a good excuse. She doesn't believe me anymore either."

Tikki nodded, even though Marinette couldn't see it. "I can't tell her I'm Ladybug. Because that wouldn't explain why I kissed Chat because she doesn't know he is Adrien. Besides that, if I tell her, I'm afraid she'll put it on her blog again. I don't trust her anymore."

Marinette looked up, hearing the phone ring and she picked it up. "Agreste Design, Marinette speaking."

 _"Hello, I was wondering. You work for Adrien Agreste right? That hotty? I was wondering if he is single now and I didn't want to actually ask him."_

Marinette directly slammed the phone back, breaking the conversation. How dare someone even ask that? Tikki looked worried, seeing her shake softly.

The phone rung again and Marinette's heart skipped in a bad way. The sound of the phone more sounded like a horror than a ring tone. Someone else picked up and the phone screen showed who picked it. Adrien.

Marinette kept staring at the phone. His name dissapeard quickly, meaning the conversation went by fast. The phone quickly rung again. Now Sabrina picked up, but she put the conversation through to Adrien again. The conversation stopped quickly.

The phone rung again, and Marinette now almost turned crazy. Adrien picked up again, the conversation lasted a few seconds and stopped again. Marinette crawled under her desk and she pulled the plug out so her phone stopped ringing. She heard Adrien's office door open. Adrien said something to Sabrina and he walked down, only making Marinette more anxious.

Marinette now also came out if her office and she looked eye in eye with another anxious girl, Sabrina.

"W-what's happening? Where did Adrien go to?"

"I have been keeping calls the whole day when you were gone... Now you're back you might have heard what kind of calls they were..." Sabrina explained, while the phones kept ringing again. Marinette got nervous, but both women decided not to pick it up again. "Adrien might just had a call from some guy asking if you're single now and I think that was the last straw for him." Sabrina explained. "Besides the twenty girl asking about him..."

Marinettes eyes widened in an instance "M-me? Someone asked for me while Adrien picked up the phone?" She turned pale now "Where did he go to?"

"He needed some fresh air, he said..." Sabrina looked at her ringing phone "I almost want to do the same." Marinette looked at her phone, which didn't ring anymore because of the pulled out plug.

Marinette got nervous. She doesn't know if he is mad or just frustrated. She didn't hope the first one, because she didn't want to save an akumatized boyfriend...

.oOo.

Alya got shocked as she sat on her couch and she turned around, looking towards her balcony. A guest appeared she never thought she would see. Chat. He knocked again, seeing she was looking at him, but his expression made her nervous. He looked totally expressionless. Was he happy? Sad? Mad? Alya couldn't tell.

She stood up and walked to her balcony, opening her French doors. Chat walked in without asking if he was actually permitted and Alya couldn't help but feel more nervous. His total state of silence and him being unreadable made the atmosphere really bad.

"Alright." Chat suddenly started. "I just got a phoneca-"

"Would you like something to drink?" Alya asked suddenly, looking at his back.

Chat turned around with a scowl "What? No! I-" The black hero stopped suddenly and took a deep breath. He wasn't stupid. He knew if he got mad, a spider would come for his ass and he didn't want his girlfriend to save him. Especially not if he would do something dangerous and hurt her. He would never forgive himself.

"What I was saying, was my patience is gone and I'm trying to hold in my anger." Chat said, trying to explain it to Alya. But as Chat expected, he was talking to a wall.

"Why are you angry? Because Ladybug went and talked to you about cheating on her!" Alya said with a deep frown."She should be angry! You should feel guilty."

"What!" Chat begun, but he tried to hold back again. "I should feel guilty? I haven't seen Marinette smile once this whole day. Do you know how beautiful her smile even is and how much I miss it?" Chat began, taking Alya aback by shock. "You were the one who took her smile away so you are the one who should feel guilty."

Alya kept staring in his green, cat-like eyes" I can't believe what I'm hearing... Do you like her more than Ladybug?"

His first thought was she wasn't making much sense, but he couldn't tell her who Ladybug really was. So he decided not to answer that "I got a phonecall today." Chat begun "And like I said, I have a lot of patience. I also don't mingle in the fights of others, because that often doesn't help anyway. But now I'm going to change that all. If I get a phonecall in _my_ office telling Marinette is a slut for cheating on me, my patience is gone and I _will_ mingle in others fights."

Alya stared at Chat. My office? Marinette cheating on me?

If Alya knew who Chat was it did make sense to her, but now it didn't at all. "What?" Alya asked, confused by Chat's choice of words.

Chat only stared back at her. "Listen, she is really upset because of this. Not even because you made a lie up about her. I feel partly responsible for this lie because of what you heard me say." Chat explained "She is upset because she loves you and she doesn't want to lose her best friend who has been supporting her. I don't know what made you think was a good idea to put this online, but I hope you have a good reason."

Chat walked passed Alya towards the balcony. He sat on the railing of the balcony.

"W-wait..." Alya begun, trying to stop him before he went.

Chat only stared at her, a smile slowly forming on his cheeky lips "It's your choice to do what you want with what I'm going to show you. But this is my trust in you." Chat said, making less sense for Alya.

"Wait, you're not making much sense." Alya said "You said 'my office'? What office is yours?"

A light admitted from Chat as a grin grew on his face "Agreste Design."

Alya could only stare with her mouth wide open. Chat dissapeard and Adrien appeared. Alya kept staring and Adrien kept smiling, shrugging his shoulder. "I'll see you later I guess?" Adrien said, suddenly leaping down the balcony and giving Alya a heart attack. Alya ran to the railing, seeing Adrien walk away. Fortunately, the balcony wasn't high, so Adrien landed safely on his feet with his experiences as Chat.

"Are you sure you should have done that?" Plagg asked from Adrien's jacket.

"Alya now knows Marinette didn't cheat. This was the best and fastest way to explain because every excuse would be bad." Adrien explained "And well, if she wants to put it on her blog she can go ahead but I and Marinette won't trust her again..."

"And do you think she will also find out Marinette is Ladybug?" Plagg now asked.

Adrien frowned but shook his head "No, I don't think so."

.oOo.

Marinette kept looking outside from her window, waiting to see Adrien. She felt more nervous whenever a minute passed away. Tikki had been watching with Marinette, also feeling nervous. They hoped they didn't get mad and akumatized by a black spider.

Marinette smiled when she finally saw her boyfriend, but his expression seemed weirdly enough very calm. Marinette walked out if her office, seeing Sabrina didn't return either from her coffee break.

Adrien walked upstairs and he opened, being greeted by his girlfriend. Marinette couldn't feel happier, seeing his shining green eyes, seeing he felt good again. "Are you OK?" She asked.

Adrien's expression turned flabbergasted, as Marinette asked if he was ok. Marinette was the one with troubles but she still worried about him.

Plagg flew out of Adrien's pocket, going towards Tikki who was sitting on the round meeting table. "Yeah, I'm ok. What about you?" Adrien asked. He noticed the phones where quiet, but he noticed a second later the plugs got pulled out. He didn't mind, he needed some silence now.

Adrien walked forward, placed his soft - but rough, manly - hands on her cheeks and he placed his lips gently on hers, making her blush. They had an audience and Marinette still had to get used to the affection.

Her blue eyes landed on the table, but the two kwami's seemed to be gone already. Maybe they began to see the signs of them wanting some privacy. Truth to be told, they haven't shown much affection since everything happening with Alya. "Sorry I haven't been supportive and I suddenly left." Adrien said, softly stroking his thumb on her cheek.

Marinette's expression got changed into a confused one. "What? You have been extremely supportive. When you where standing watch to see if a spider appeared." Marinette explained. She placed her hands on his sides and a smile grew on her lips again, as she was drowned into those grass green eyes again.

"I love you." he said with a smile. Marinette smiled too and kissed him back. Their fingers entwined, but the make out session didn't last long when they heard the first staircases crack. Adrien gave one last kiss, to Marinette's annoyance, and he stood next to her. The door opened and Sabrina appeared with four cups of coffee. The financial administrator looked at her two colleagues with surprise.

"We were waiting. We have a work meeting, right? We have time now." Adrien said with a smile. Marinette smiled too, seeing Sabrina nod.

"That would be great. I brought the coffee and I will go and see if Rose is ready."

As soon as Sabrina went downstairs, Adrien turned around to hug Marinette all of the sudden, making her gasp in surprise.

Marinette just kept quiet, letting her being hugged by Adrien. He seemed like an affectioned cat. If he gave headbutts and purrs, it would have finished the picture.

"Apricot."

"What?" Marinette suddenly asked, hearing what Adrien said.

"You have apricot lipgloss today. Everyday you have something new. I like the apricot one." he explained, taking her smell in. "I like the cherry one too. That reminds me of when I confessed to you. Or watermelon. That reminds me of when I tried to kiss you for the first time in your office. Oh and peaches. You wore that one when we had our first time... Wait."

Adrien looked at Marinette, and he saw how red she already had gotten. How the hell could he remember each smell with each event? Marinette couldn't even remember what she had for breakfast.

"Talking about the first time, when are we going to have a second ti-"

Sabrina and Rose got upstairs, and they both are looking at Marinette who is pushing Adrien away from her with an extremely red face. Adrien only kept on laughing, saying 'sorry'. He couldn't just help teasing his sweet, adorable girl. Especially because she was also still so shy about the 'sex' subject. "I'm sorry, I won't tease you anymore, my sweet fruitbasket."

"Don't you dare make that my nickname." Marinette said with a pout, sitting down on her chair and trying to rub the redness away. Adrien chuckled again and Sabrina and Rose decided to leave them be.

"Alright." Sabrina said. Adrien was deviding the coffee with his colleagues while Sabrina began talking about the meeting points and the clients. All went well and some questions got asked. They noticed they didn't have much clients this week, but that's normal around this time of the year.

The four looked up from their notes, when someone knocked on the door. It was weird no one heard the staircases, and Rose was sure she had put a sign in front of the door saying she had a break and would return every second.

The door opened, and Marinette looked surprised as she saw Alya standing there, looking very insecure. Marinette's expression now turned worried as she was not sure why she came by.

"Is it OK if I can talk with Marinette alone, or is this a bad timing?" Alya asked, playing with the hem of her shirt.

Every female in the room stared at Adrien, who was playing with his pencil. He looked up, only now realizing he has everyone's undivided attention "Oh, right." Adrien said "You need my permission... Yeah... Sure." Adrien answered. Alya looked at him and only smiled thankful while Marinette stood up from her chair. Adrien was at the same time wondering if he did the right thing by telling Alya who he was.

Alya and Marinette went into Marinette's office, leaving Adrien alone with Sabrina and Rose. A silence grew, except for the sound of Adrien tapping his pencil on his noteblock. Truth to be told, he was nervous. He wasn't really sure what they were going to talk about.

Marinette was playing with the hem of her shirt and Alya looked at a interesting-looking pen on Marinette's desk. It took a while for the first to begin. Alya had already imagined their conversation ten times in her head, but once Marinette stood in front of her, she didn't know where to start.

Alya suddenly searched for her mobile in her bag, and she handed it to Marinette after she found it. Marinette frowned confused, but here confusion turned into surprise after she saw the headline of Alya new post on her blog.

 _'Hacked._

 _Dear readers, my apologies. It seems my blog got hacked and someone have put a joke on it about Marinette cheating on Adrien. This obviously didn't happen._

 _Also, because I don't want this to happen again, I decided to delete my blog._

 _Dear and last greetings,_

 _Alya.'_

Marinette read it over and over again. She now looked at Alya, who only kept looking at the back of her phone. "W-what made you change your mind? Why do you suddenly believe me?"

Alya wasn't sure if she should tell Marinette she knew who Adrien really was. He said he trusted her, so she didn't want to harm his trust. "I believed you all along..." Alya suddenly said, now looking at her best friend. It wasn't the truth though. She honestly thought Marinette cheated on Adrien, but that was because she didn't know Chat was Adrien before. There was a reason for Alya to publish it online though.

"It's just... I think jealousy got in the way... I started to begrudge everything for you…"

Marinette looked confused, giving the phone back to Alya. "What?" Marinette asked "Jealousy?"

Alya nodded, looking away again "It's... Difficult... Seeing you and Adrien..." she answered "Adrien is so romantic and cute to you. You two are so in love... Nino and I never had that..." Marinette's expression saddened "When he comes home, he lies down on the couch and sleeps. He never cooks or he doesn't do any household. He doesn't want to get married or have children... I'm not even sure what I have to do with him..."

Marinette wasn't sure what to do. Hug her? Or wait? "Look around. You have your own office. You're only 20. Who can say that? I wish I had my dream job and own office." Alya said, literally looking around "My boss is Chloé. She got nicer, but damnit, it's Chloé."

Alya sighed and sat down on Marinette office, making Marinette smile a bit. She seemed more comfortable somehow... "Jealousy is a hell of an emotion, you know..."

"I know." Marinette said with a smile, sitting down next to her best friend. "Remember when Adrien rejected me? Whenever he talked with a different girl I wanted to hurt them... Even you... Those thoughts were awful..." she told with a sigh of her own.

Alya nodded as she didn't even feel bad about Marinette wanting to hurt her, now she knew herself what kind of poisonous emotion jealousy was. Alya finally looked at Marinette, who returned her stare "Did you find out who Adrien liked? When he rejected you?"

Marinette smiled and nodded "Yes, I do... He rejected me for Ladybug."

Marinette fast turned to look at Alya after hearing a snort. Alya had her hand in front of her mouth, so Marinette didn't hear it wrong. "Sorry. Ladybug? He rejected you for Ladybug?" Marinette nodded slowly, not getting what Alya was thinking "Wow, rejecting you for a hero he would never get." Alya laughed.

Marinette smiled too. If Alya would just know...

"Thus, I'm deleting my blog, so I can get your trust back." Alya suddenly said with a smile making Marinette feel bad.

"Are you sure you should do that? You worked on it for so long already..." Marinette said, looking at her fidgeting fingers "It has been your hobby for five years..."

"I know... But I damaged your trust, and it feels as if this is the only way to win it back."

It didn't matter what Marinette said, Alya would still stick on her plan. She was still the same stubborn friend and Marinette hoped she would never change. "Do you want me to talk with Nino?" Marinette suddenly asked.

Alya, at first, was taken aback by her question, but her surprise turned into a giggle. "No, thanks. I'll manage. I just have to talk with him myself."

Marinette frowned and nodded. This time it was Marinette's turn to feel jealous. Alya might have been stubborn, but she was also a very courageous and tough girl. A girl Marinette only was when she wore her Ladybug costume.

"Let's go back before they begin to wonder why we were away for so long." Alya said, leaping from the desk "And it looked like as if you were in an important meeting."

"It wasn't that important really. It's a quiet season now so we don't have much customers and orders to talk about."

While Marinette explained it, she opened the door and she looked at Adrien, Rose and Sabrina who suddenly seemed to be playing poker. The three of them loomed at the two best friends. "Want to join?" Rose asked with a big smile "I am winning, though."

"No, you aren't. I am. You don't know what I have in my hand right now." Adrien said with a smirk. Little did he know his pokerface was horrible and he actually had an awful hand.

Marinette and Alya grinned, joining them too. They started the game over and Adrien couldn't hold it and whispered in his girlfriend's ear : "We could also play strippoker some time..."

"Less Chat, more Adrien." Marinette whispered really soft with a giggle and blush, refering to his manners. Adrien grinned back, looking at his new dealt cards and his expression instantly dropped.

Alya couldn't help but watch them both. She couldn't believe Adrien rejected Marinette over Ladybug. The red-haired had fit the puzzle pieces in her head. Adrien was Chat, the same guy who also had confessed he had a relationship with Ladybug. Adrien wouldn't lie... So that could only mean one thing.

Apparently there was one thing Alya was the most jealous of...

 _"Yeah, and besides. If she kissed me, it would be cheating." Chat said with a grin, getting the full attention from both ladies. Marinette cocked an eyebrow, not knowing where he was heading "Because I have a relationship with Ladybug and I would never cheat on her." He said with a grin. Marinette's eyes widened and she turned to look at a gasping Alya._

 _"You have a relationship with Ladybug!? I have been shipping you for years!"_

 _Chat grinned and nodded "Yes, and I have never been this happy in my life."_

Marinette was the hero Alya always had admired for the past 5 years...

Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

 **Poor Alya, but their friendship got restored thanks to Chat.**

 **Thank you all for reading. Alya knowing who they are is gonna have a huge benefit for in future chapters. Please review, tell me your opinion and tell me what you would like to see in the future chapters!**

 **Thanks for your patience!**


End file.
